


Because you kissed me

by Black Raven (BrokenAngelsMind)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Pure Love Akihito, Rape, Takaba Akihito - Freeform, ex love, slight Takaba/Yuri, yakuza Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAngelsMind/pseuds/Black%20Raven
Summary: Akihito will find out that one rash decision made out of heartbreak will be his downfall, or, rather said, the start of a new life in the hands of one terrifying yakuza.Yeah, he thinks, kissing that bastard in front of high class eyes was //not// a good idea.====> Akihito is a rising artist in Japan. One night he catches his boyfriend kissing another and in a whirlwind of emotions kisses a stranger in front of him. Things get a different turn of events as Asami Ryuichi enters the play and things get deeper than intended.





	1. Surprising turn of events

_The night was cold and quiet, the streets almost deserted and eerie. Only some lost souls wondered around the corners of houses and alleyways, no doubt, looking to hunt down some riches._

_Amongst all of these souls, one lithe frame walked the streets, his back hunched, hands in his pockets and a non-readable look on his face, seemingly going everywhere yet nowhere at the same time._

 

This young man went by the name of Takaba Akihito, a rising artist in the country of Japan. 

 

“Heeey, cutie.” Someone whistled from behind him. “Where's someone as hot as yourself going in such a cold night?”

Takaba ignored him, he kept walking hurried steps, intent on getting on the ‘good’ part of town. 

Even if it meant walking down the dangerous streets first, even if catcalls such as that one kept coming his way, he had to be in the move. After all, he... 

 

He _had_ to prove that his friends were wrong. He would tell them there was nothing to worry about in the morning, after he'd made sure of it with his own eyes. 

 

 

An hour and a half later, the young man stood in front of the double glass doors of the restaurant, a prestigious Chinese one at that. This would be where he'd get heartbroken it seemed, for beyond that yellow tinted glass he could see his - _soon to be ex_ \- boyfriend, dining with another person, touching hands, laughing... _Kissing_... 

 

The male raged with fury, his hands, in which he held a mini-camera,  shook. Gritting his teeth, swallowing up his pride, the silver haired man walked inside. 

 

~

 

Asami Ryuichi was having dinner with a colleague, bored out of his mind and ready to high tail it out of there as soon as possible. He sighed through his nose, golden orbs staring at the woman sitting in front of him. Her red dress showed a lot of skin, leaving too little to the imagination, dyed blond hair framed her oval face almost perfectly, but her deep brown eyes stood out of place. She _was_ beautiful, he would say, but she wasn't acceptable as a partner. That's exactly why he couldn't wait for her father to return from his ‘bathroom break’ so that they could finish this deal as soon as possible. 

“So, Asami-san,” The woman started, pulling the golden eyed male out of his musings. “Tell me a bit about yourself, what do you like to do in your free time?”

 

The man held back a grunt of annoyance, he knew what she was up to, what her father was also up to. But we wasn't interested, not one bit, in getting close to her. However, he would bear with it for now, at least for a while more, as soon as this deal was sealed, he'd get rid of the memory of her. 

Opening his mouth to reply, to spout some lies in her face, a loud, annoying crash resounded in the place. 

He turned his head sideways, spotting the cause of this disturbance, and a distraction from the female, a few tables away. 

 

A small, lithe boy stood in front of a table unmoving, holding a camera in front of him, not even paying attention to the apologizing waiter at his feet who cleaned up the mess of his carelessness. Asami arched a perfect dark brow, interested in what this commotion was about. 

“ _A-Akihito_!” Another man, an occupant of the table yelled in surprise, standing from his seat. “Wha-what are you doing _here_!?”

The boy didn't reply, not immediately, but when he did, his voice was cold and merciless. 

 

“What am I doing here, huh? What am I doing trying to prove my friends wrong you mean? Trying to believe that you _cheating_ was a lie?!” His voice raised in the end, hands clenched at his sides as he narrowed his eyes in anger. “How could you Yuri?!”

 

“Aki this isn't what you-”

“ _ **I SAW YOU KISSING HER YOU BASTARD!**_ ” The boy, Akihito, interrupted whatever excuse the other would throw at him. 

_Smart boy_ , Asami smirked, very interested in seeing how this one would end. 

 

“Oh my, poor thing.” The woman at his table commented, her disgust towards the boy badly hidden. Was it because the kid wasn't straight? 

Asami himself didn't have any preferences in gender, so when the words left her mouth, judging as they were, he was annoyed. “Wouldn't you say, Asami-san?” She kept talking, trying to turn his attention towards her once more. Asami wouldn't have any of it. 

 

Without tearing his gaze from the commotion, he replied in a smooth voice. “Depends on who you're talking about.”

A sound of confusion escaped the woman's throat, at the same time that the boy tried to leave.

“Just watch.” Asami smirked again, the older male went and chased after the silver head, grabbing his wrist in his grip and pulling him in his chest. 

 

“Listen to me, damnit! I told you this isn't what it looks like!” The man yelled, keeping a firm grip on the struggling boy. “And even if it was, it's all you! It's _your_ fault I went and did this!” The boy ceased his struggles, at the same time Asami's heart clenched, memories of a past lover coming to mind. 

“What?” The man kept on talking, as the smaller male got a good two feet away. “Are you gonna _cry_ now? That _is_ the only thing you're good at anyways! Isn't it?!”

 

The kid looked up in fury, teeth gritting and eyes narrowed. In his state of fury, their eyes met and Asami stood from his seat, the boys eyes fixated on him. 

“Watch me..” The kid muttered towards the other male, stomping towards him, fearless in front of the devil, as many called him. 

 

Asami's arched eyebrow went ignored as Akihito, standing now in front of him, grabbed his tie in a rough grip and pulled him in. Asami realized, a little too late, that they were, in fact, _kissing_. His eyes widened in surprise. This kid had some guts, he'd give him that. 

All too soon the other let go, hazel eyes apologetic, yet the apology never came. Instead, the other turned away and once again made to leave. Once again, though, he was stopped from the same man, who had watched in seething anger. 

 

“ **Akihito! What do you think you're doing?** ” The boy turned at the yelling, the first trace of tears appearing in his eyes as he pulled back a fist and punched the other male. 

 

“Leave me alone Yuri. You've done enough already.” He made to leave, the entrance doors were so close, but the other grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, causing Akihito to yelp in pain. Asami found himself moving towards the two. 

“ _ **You little bitch!**_ ” Yuri yelled. “I can have you _arrested_ for using violence against a police officer!” 

 

Asami gripped the man's shoulder, hard enough to cause him to wince and release the silver haired boy. “I can't imagine how you would, for I believe every witness here knows who was _really_ at fault.” He stated, leaving he man to gape in shock, for he was right after all. 

 

He turned to where the young man stood, only to find him gone. 

 

Well, so much fun for one night. _Ohh, but the boy would be his_ , Asami swore. Grabbing his phone, eyeing the cop that now left the restaurant, Asami dialed his secretary. "Kirishima, find him." 

He didn't need to specify who, his right hand man knew everything, he was standing in the control room after all. 

_Now then, let's end this business deal once and for all._

 

_He turned, told the waiter to ban Yuri, the cop, from his restaurant and headed to the table, where an enraged and disgusted woman fumed and her father did his best to calm her down._


	2. You're my prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally having his prize handed to him on a sliver plate, Asami digs in. Literally..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I did this  
> (>///<) *hides*

Two days after, he came home (an almost empty place, cold and lonely, well.. used to.. ) to muffled struggles coming from his bedroom. In a questioning manner, the golden eyed male turned to his assistant a few steps behind him, who, in turn, nodded to let him know that the deed had been done. The man smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously. “About time Kirishima. Took you long enough to get a single brat in my bed.” 

 

Kirishima scoffed and fixed his glasses, but made no move to comment on in, instead, he held out one of the folders in his left hand extended to him. “All the information about the kid is in here-”

 

“No,” Asami interrupted. “Leave it in my office, I'll read it later.” He nodded at the bespectacled man and turned to head towards his bedroom. “You're dismissed Kirishima.”

 

The man bowed and that's all Asami saw of him before closing his bedroom door. From there, he immediately turned to the other occupant in the room, trailing his eyes over the writhing figure on the bed, hungrily taking in every detail of the half exposed back and cloth covered ass. The boy had a gag over his mouth, muffling his protests and cries for help, his wrists tied behind his back, knees and ankles bound tight by rope, and he just couldn't wait to see the red marks after he was done ravishing the male. 

His hips moved as a useless attempt to get his restraints loose and Asami couldn't help but to lick his lips. 

 

The feast laid out before him was just _mouthwatering_. 

 

Taking long, quick strides to the king sized bed, his golden eyes never left the body, carving its every move in his memory. _Oh, how he would enjoy this._

 

Once at the foot of the bed, he took a hold of the blond's shoulder and turned him so they were face to face. The moment he met gazes with those hazel eyes, he felt a lot of emotions raging in them, going from fear to confusion, recognition and lastly anger as his protests doubled, those pink lips moving around the gag, spouting words he couldn't understand, nor did he care about hearing (no matter how amusing they may have been). “Patience, kitten. I'll be right back to play with you.”

Asami gave the captive a smirk, leaning down to leave a ghostly kiss on his cheek before retreating to the bathroom. 

 

He needed a shower, a cold and quick one at that, before he started to play with the other. Besides, leaving the blond hanging would raise his anxiousness, would leave him waiting with his stomach churning at the unknown to come. 

And yet, _he wanted to finish quick. Play, yet give it his all to the stranger that dared kiss him in front of everyone._ He wanted to know _all_ of this defiant young man, he decided as the cold water trickled down his body. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, for he knew that if he was too eager and excited he could break the boy, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

 

Finished with the shower he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, then tossing it aside and fixing his wet hair, the man excited the blue tiled room, presenting himself before the young man once again, butt naked. A nice shade of red covered the boy's cheeks as his eyes opened wide, looking absolutely delicious to his eyes as he re-approached where he lied. 

“ _Like what you see_?” The brunette asked the blond as he pulled the gag away, letting him breathe as normal as he could under his gaze. 

 

“Wh-wha,” the boy stuttered, his eyes shifting from the man's length to his golden orbs. “What are you gonna do to me?”

 

Asami chuckled. “Isn't it obvious, little one?” He asked, enjoying how realization hit his boy hard, how he pulled away from his touch and writhed to get away. He gave a low laugh once more, before climbing on bed and taking a hold of the other's ankle. “Now, now. Don't move too much, you might get hurt.” Especially in _that_ state, he thought and dragged the boy under him. “Just sit back and enjoy, I promise you're gonna have fun.” 

 

Not letting him answer, he kissed those soft lips, licking and biting, asking for entrance, at the same time, sliding his hands under his clothes; his right hand went down, to tug at his jeans, the other up, to tease his nipples. 

“Mmh, ahh..” Akihito moaned into the kiss, already dizzy from the other's intensity, unintentionally giving entrance to the man's tongue when his right nipple was pinched. 

Asami took the opportunity, exploring every inch of the blond's hot cavern, fighting his tongue with his own, wanting dominance. 

 

By this point, he'd already taken his jeans down to his knees, and was working on freeing his knees. Akihito moaned and kept trying to break the kiss, the black haired man could feel both their hearts beating erratically as he grinded his erection over the younger's crotch. 

Letting go of his lips, he took in the painting mess that Akihito had become and made a small smile. _How cute_ , he thought. Leaving the younger to catch his breath, he took off the ropes around his knees and ankles and yanked the blue jeans (as well as his boxers) off completely, followed by the boy's sneakers and socks, which brought Akihito back to reality. 

 

“Ah... Ah, do- _don't look_!” He almost pleaded, but how could Asami not? The boy had his own hard on, his member had grown with need and was already leaking. 

 

“Heh, all this from a simple kiss?” he questioned, making the blond blush crimson red from embarrassment and anger as he made to yell profanities. Before he could however, the crime lord was over him once again, putting a hand over his mouth, successfully silencing him. “Shhh. You won't get a special treatment if you keep babbling.”

 

He trapped Akihito's member in his hold, stroking the tip five times and then moving to caress the rest of it, which made the boy's eyes open wide and body tremble. 

 

So he'd never been teased before? Asami wondered, was this the boy's first time? His shy and embarrassed reactions sure told so, but the white scars trailing down the back of his legs told another story. 

Either way, the man would make sure tonight would be unforgettable for the other. 

His golden eyes never leaving misted hazel, he pumped the member a few times more, before making his first move on the awaiting, round ass. 

 

Akihito wanted to cry out, the finger pushing against the ring of muscle was making him uncomfortable, plus it wasn't right. The man was a stranger, someone who he'd never even heard off before. But then, when the intruding digit moved around, exploring every inch of him, brushing against his sweet, _sweet_ spot, he did cry out; in shock and pleasure, but no pain was to be found, as uncomfortable and wrong as the act may have been, he couldn't deny that it felt _so_ good. 

“S-so good.. ” he moaned, only then realizing that the man's hand had left his lips, and was now teasing his nipples. 

Pinching once, twisting twice and caressing, all the while the man's tongue lapped over the right nipple. When had he taken off his shirt? His hands were free but.. _What was he supposed to do with them? Why couldn't he move them?_

 

_So weak.._

 

“Easy now, it's only the first finger in there.” he whispered against the creamy skin, making the blond shudder. 

 

Satisfied with the responsiveness from Akihito, Asami rose on his knees, pulling the boy's legs over his shoulders as he added another finger, moving them inside the cavern in a scissoring motion. He then locked eyes with his pray, taking in every detail of his flushed face; how blond strands stuck to his forehead because of sweat, how his eyes glazed over in lust, pleading and worry, how he would breathe harshly through his mouth, drool pooling at the side of his lips. 

 

_Beautiful_. 

 

He pulled his fingers out, relishing the happiness at Akihito's whine of protest, then pushed them back in, as he lowered his head and sucked the hard as a rock member.

_In.. Out.._ He lapped at the red tip, kissing it. 

_In.. Out.._ He licked along the shaft, lightly grazing with his teeth, gaining shudders of pleasure as a response. 

 

_In.. Out.._ He swallowed the whole length, from the tip to the edge and almost coughed, as the response he got was Akihito reflexively closing his legs, trapping his head in between them, and the tightening of his hole around his fingers. 

 

The man chuckled, forcing the blond to open he thighs so he could breathe and look at him properly. “Tsk. Tsk. That's gonna cost you, little kitten.” He teased, adding a third finger. 

Three digits in, the boy mewled and tightened even more. _Shit, this is driving me insane._

 

“Some punishment is in order since you were so disobedient.” With that statement, he awkwardly reached inside the drawer beside the bed, and, to Akihito's horror, pulled out a ring. A cock ring to be exact. 

 

“N-no!” But it was too late, Asami had already placed the object around his shaft, torturing him with those mocking eyes as he made to move his hands, to get the thing off. But as soon as he moved, the golden eyed male grabbed both his wrists in a tight grip over his head. 

 

“Ah ah ah, ” He tsked, as if scolding a child. “No funny business now ok?” The blond moans echoed around the room, as Asami moved the digits inside of him a few more times, intentionally hitting his sweet spot every time. Akihito swore he saw stars, at the moment, it should've been enough, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more. 

 

Seemed like the crime lord felt the same way, for after teasing his spot one last time, he took his fingers out, leaving an empty hollow space behind. Then, licking across his neck and pumping his member, Asami put something way bigger, hotter in his entrance. “N-n-ahh!” The blond saw stars as the man slowly, painfully pushed in, balancing the pain and pleasure by sucking on his neck, and playing with his member's tip. 

 

“How're you feeling, Akihito?” The man asked, his voice laced with concern as they panted, the heat being unbearable. 

He didn't remember giving a response, at least not an understandable one, but he remembered those golden eyes softening and a smile being sent his way. “Good.” He said. “ _We've reached the main event_.”

 

Giving a few moments for the both of them to adjust, Asami then changed their positions so that Akihito lay on his side (all the while keeping that tight grip on his wrists), and holding his thigh higher, so he could get better entrance. “Ready, kitten?” And he pulled out, then thrust back in, full force, hitting his spot and sending bolts of pleasure throughout the blond's entire body, making him scream like there was no tomorrow. 

Satisfied with the reaction, the male repeated his actions _over and over and over, pulling out, thrusting in, pulling out, thrusting in, slamming into that spot every time._

 

Akihito's hazel eyes rolled back from the intense feeling, drool pooled from the corner of his lips and trailed to his chin. His insides felt like they were on fire, his member felt like it was about to explode. 

_He needed.._

 

Asami slammed into him again, leaning down to catch his lips in a feverish kiss. “Mnnh, hhah, ha.. ” He moaned,  drunk over the pleasure the other man was giving him as he thrust in again. Hotness, a painful feeling pooled in his stomach.

_He needed..._

 

The golden eyed god (for there was nothing else the man could be in that moment) grunted as Akihito involuntarily tightened around him, sweat glistening over his well defined broad chest and abs. “Not so tight Akihito!” 

Before the boy could register his words, he slapped the soft skin of his ass, leaving him breathless. It burnt.. It burnt but, he couldn't feel any pain. 

 

“Haa! Hnn, mmn.. ” The blond panted harshly at the treatment, his heart beat erratically in his chest, he fell so full, so full. He felt like he was gonna burst. 

_He needed..._ “Cum..” he moaned out as another slap echoed off the walls, his mind long gone, drunk, completely drunk in their actions. 

 

“Hmm? What was that?” The black haired male stopped his actions, earning himself another whine (much to Akihito's embarrassment). 

Akihito glared, those golden eyes stared at him intently as a smirk appeared on the man's face, he knew full well what he'd said. “Ohhh? You wanna _cum_?” He asked, grabbing his hard, pulsing member and resuming his earlier actions, once again sending the blond in a world far away from reality. He pumped the member in his hands in time with his thrusts, already keeping him so close to the edge. “Beg for it, and I might just let you, ” he smirked, pulling Akihito's hands near his mouth and giving his fingers light kisses and occasional licks. 

 

“N-no- ah!” The captive protested, screaming in pleasure as he thrust in again. 

“ _Beg_.” The crime lord growled, biting into his index finger. Combined with his even thrusts, pumping of his member and the teasing of his nipples all at the same time, he knew the boy had no more resistance in him. He'd won, the other needed release, he needed it so bad. 

_Well, what are you going to do, Akihito?_

 

“Ahhh! Ah, please! Please, ahh, I need, I need to.. Need to.. Ha-hahhh.. ” The younger male writhed beneath him, so close to the edge, he just needed a push. 

 

“Need to what? _Say it._ ”

 

“Please, I- hah, hah, let me come!” he all but yelled, closing his eyes, this was too much for him to handle. 

Asami chuckled. Trapping his wrist above his head once more, never even stopping in his advances. He, too, wouldn't be able to last for much longer. 

 

“Who do you belong to, Akihito?” He questioned, diving to bite the flesh of his chest. 

 

_Nobod_ -“You-ah! _**You**_!” 

 

Smiling, Asami licked at the bruised skin, thrusting hard into his partner and quickly removing the ring from his aching member. Almost immediately, Akihito found release at the expert hands belonging to the stranger he kissed not too long ago. 

 

“Hah... hah.. Hnm.. ” His eyelids begun to feel heavy, energy all but gone as the other man thrust two more times, before spilling his seed into him and collapsing beside him. 

 

_While he drifted away into dreamland, he felt arms circling around him and pulling him close to a broad chest._

_The last of his consciousness slipping away, he thought he heard some soothing words whispered in his ear._

 

“You did well kitten, _rest now._ ” The outline of Tokyo City felt so captivating in the warmth of another. “ _Sleep_.” And he did, falling into a deep calm slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright so, I've showed this to two of my friends who, not only understand the language, but encouraged me to write... well, ehem, bl and romance aaand.
> 
> One said that her heart beat really fast XD  
> Until she realized it was two boys doing it. She backed out without reading it.
> 
> The other called me a pro..
> 
> Idk whether to be proud or embarrassed 'coz... IT WAS MY FIRST TRY DAMN IT!
> 
> ...don't forget to tell me your thoughts... (>///<)


	3. Give chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami find the morning after a night full of passion oddly satisfying. On an interesting revelation, he decides to make every morning like this, a newfound routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!

_"This is all you, Ryuu! You made me like this! It's your fault!" The male yelled, fuming and panting as scared as he was._

 

_“Shut up. Shut up Sudoh!”_

 

~

 

Asami woke up in the early morning, when the first sun rays hit his eyelids. The light made him uncomfortable, and he had also slept more than usual so he made to shift and get on with his usual routine. Warmth at his side, however, stopped him from moving and his golden eyes trailed over the naked body resting on his bed. 

Last night's memories came flooding back, their activity, short lived yet passionate, made him smile and kiss the younger's temple. 

 

_I wonder, how will he react when waking up_ , the man mused. _Surely a ready to explode volcano._  

Slowly as to not wake up the sleeping beauty, he got up and left the bed, heading in the direction of the bathroom. After a quick, warm shower the crime lord got dressed in casual clothing and went to make some breakfast. Someone would surely need it. 

 

“Good morning Asami-sama.” His secretary greeted him in the kitchen and he had to admit, that _was_ a bit surprising. 

Nevertheless, he nodded and returned the greeting. “Good morning Kirishima. What are you doing here?” _So early in the morning_. “Don't tell me,” the crime lord took wild guess. “Problems at work?”

 

The bespectacled man shook his head, handing him a cup of coffee and taking out some cooking utensils. “Fortunately no. I'm here to tell you that the deal has been set. All we have to do now is clear the routes for their men to pass. On the other hand we extracted the information you wanted from the street gangs. There will be a shoot out tonight, what are we to do, boss?”

The addressed hummed as he sipped his coffee, watching Kirishima cook even though he didn't ask him to. _Such a mother hen._ “Send the men out there, stop any unwanted bloodshed and get the odds in our favor. You know which group to protect.”

 

“Yes boss.” The man replied, putting the eggs in the pan. 

Asami smiled, “I'll leave you to it then.” He gave a curt nod and retreated back to his bedroom, checking up on his partner. Yes, _his_ partner. Ryuichi couldn't exactly explain it, but there was something about the kid, some strange pull that he gave off. He couldn't- _wouldn't_ let go of him. The light he brought to his black and white world, with only a few moments for introduction, he was addicted. He craved the silver haired beauty, _needed_ him by his side. 

There was a part of him which thought that the boy would be trouble, real big at that, and that he would only get hurt if he kept him in a world such as his. 

He pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind though, he couldn't bear to listen to them. There was something, something... sweet about him. Which was weird, he never was a fan of sweetness. 

 

Just this once though, an exception. 

 

He gently opened the brown door and peered inside; Akihito was still sleeping, only, to his surprise, he was now curled up on _his_ side, resting his head on _Asami's_ pillow, on _Asami's_ side of the bed. 

_That.. Hell so cute._

As he went closer, he noticed that the blond's lips were slightly parted, drool coming out from the side of his mouth and Asami had to hold back a chuckle. With careful movements, he brought the sheets up and covered the naked body up to the shoulders, giving a light kiss to his temple. Oh yeah, Asami mused as he closed the door, _I could get used to this._

 

Next, he went in his home office, he had to deal with a few files and documents and close off a few deals too, ah, but first; at the center of his desk stood out a yellow file, Akihito's file to be exact. He would read that first, if the boy would be his there had to be nothing he wouldn't know. 

Once sat at his chair, the golden eyed man opened the file with great care and started reading. 

 

~~

 

The crime lord sighed. It was more complicated than he'd thought. Takaba Akihito was more complicated than he thought. 

He read his file three times already, memorizing every single detail, business deals be damned. His next few steps had to be carefully thought out or, he might as well have dug his own grave. 

 

He'd learnt the basics- birthrate, height, weight, hobbies, occupation etc, - by heart. His birthday was 5 May, 24 years old and his best friends names were Kou and Takato. 

Takaba was a photographer, a criminal photographer. Well, used to be one anyways. After one 'mission' gone wrong, in which he damaged his legs badly, he had to give up his unstable career. That happened about a year and a three months ago.

Three months after the incident, Takaba met Imayoshi Yuri, a police officer and started dating. He'd never had any romantic relationship before, despite being a very energetic - _delinquent_ \- kid back in his school. He lived alone in a cheap apartment in the not so good part of Tokyo.

Nowadays he dealt with arts, a side hobby now turned into his profession, and put as little work into his legs as possible. For some reason, Asami found that to be hard on the blond, he gave off this cheerful, energetic vibe that screamed life. A life full of colors and adventures, not... not one where he was tied to a wheelchair 75% of the time. 

 

_Why does my chest hurt like this?_

_No, I can't let a mere.. brat affect me like this. Get it together Ryuichi!_

 

The man sighed, pinching his nose as he leaned back on the comfy chair. Why was he so… obsessed with this kid. All the other did was kiss him; a damn crime lord, a billionaire, a business man, the top dog. Nothing more nothing less. 

Yet, Asami found him intriguing. 

 

And then there was the Yuri guy. Something about him ticked him off, he didn't add up. Didn't match the normal everyday police officer, nor a well known one. 

 

Growling out in frustration, the golden eyed male closed the file belonging to a possible lover. He had to get some work done, chill his nerves before having to deal with the other's reaction. But then again, the yellow file seemed to glare at him, just daring him to ignore it. 

“ _Ah, fuck it._ ” he said. It was not in him to usually swear, but this kid had him wrapped around his pinkie, he was obsessed with the thought of having him, touching him, caring for him. With that thought, he opened Takaba's file again, at the same time, fishing his phone from his pocket, re-reading lines, he dialed Kirishima. 

 

The man picked up at the second ring, “Hai, Asami-sama.”

“Kirishima,” he started. “Search up anything you can on Imayoshi Yuri,  I want to know what he ate for breakfast and bring me results within the hour.” 

He would take responsibility for his rash decisions and he _would_ protect his young lover from any and all threats. And he would start by getting rid of his ex, he would erase him from Takaba's memory and fill him up with him; Asami, Asami and only Asami. 

 

“Yes sir.” His secretary responded and he dropped the call, turning his eyes to the ceiling. 

“This is not like me.” Asami deadpanned. No way, was _he_ the one who got trapped in the spider's web this time? 

 

Just as the male's thoughts started going south, soft thuds from outside the room drew his attention. A crash soon followed and the yakuza went on high alert, quickly standing up and drawing his gun from the desk drawer. When a curse came flying next, Asami was dumbfounded for two seconds. He then put the life taking object down and moved to the door, all the while careful to not make any noise. 

What awaited him behind the door was just a broken vase (an antique, costly,  masterpiece), but no sign of the blond male. 

 

_Oh it's on._

 

 

Akihito was like a deer caught in headlights. Add up the fact that his body ached all over, the bastard hadn't taken into consideration that it was his first time, his legs could barely keep him up and the cause of it being merely two feet away, that was so not his day. 

“Oh, leaving without a word after such a passionate night?” The man dared to chuckle as he inched closer. 

 

How had it gone to this?

Oh yeah, blame his uncooperative legs for forcing him to slam into things and give his destination away to the beast. 

 

The man smirked, obviously enjoying how his inner panic had him widening his eyes and making his body tremble. 

Short lived was his amusement though, for just as soon as that expression took over, Akihito quickly wiped it away and replaced it with and unyielding determination and defiance. He turned on his heals and ran the opposite way, trying to find a way out of the abnormally large apartment. 

The polished wooden floor almost made him slip, but with the man hot on his trail the blond willed his aching feet to actually be useful. 

A few sharp turns here and there and a wall smashing into his face made him feel the other's fingers grazing his back. He didn't want to find out what those fingers would do if they caught him, so he used some punches to throw the other off balance. 

 

Not fast enough, Akihito finally found the way out (all the polished shoes and his own dirty, torn sneakers gave it away) and felt a bit relieved. He dashed towards it, grabbing his foot wear in hand and made to  turn the handle. It, surprisingly, wasn't locked but a wall stood behind it. A cloth covered wall in which he slammed into headfirst, his own grunt being followed by a noise of surprise as he fell onto his behind. “What the-?” The blond rubbed the sore spot, as he looked up at the supposed get away opening only to see the back of a burly suited man before it closed. He had no time to react, no time to get up on his knees (for there was no way his feet could carry him anymore) and crawl away, no time at all as a heavy, warm hand fell on his shoulder and turned him to meet those captivating golden eyes.

 

Aki froze, his heart beating erratically in his chest as he gazed into pools of gold. He was terrified. Scared yet... at the same time, _not_ so scared. Calm and panicking all at once. 

 

He flinched as the other brought a hand up to his cheek, caressing the skin in slow movements, almost soothing. “You're shaking,” He whispered, eyes scorching the blond's soul. “No need to be scared, kitten.” That statement resounded in Akihito's ears like alarm bells, tiredness all gone as he slapped the hand away and crawled backwards, desperate to get away or in the least put some distance between them. 

That plan failed as soon as his back hit the door, the man, who, like a beast following its prey, had crawled forward with him, latched on to his upper arms an in one quick movement hauled him over one broad shoulder. “No! Let go of me! Let go I said!” He yelled into deaf ears, struggles doubling when he saw the direction the man headed to. 

 

He opened the door to the bedroom and approached the bed, a weird aura surrounding his body. “Let go! You-oomphf!” He was released onto the King sized bed. Hurriedly, the blond got up on his knees and made to leave, uselessly struggling against the stranger's arm. “Don't even-” He was manhandled once again to laying down, the man's eyes twinkling as they stared down onto him. 

“Stay.” He ordered, letting go of his wrists and left his line of vision, walking inside another room, Akihito saw when he sat up on his elbows. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he finally allowed himself to calm down enough and think for a moment. There was no way he could escape the man on his own, his legs were still shaking and he was sure as hell they wouldn't comply and carry his weight around after that run earlier. Plus he was still sore from.. Well.. 

 

“Ngh.” He moaned out in embarrassment, covering his reddening cheeks. “I have to escape, quick.” He stated, more to give himself some encouragement than anything else. _But how?_

A chuckle drew him out of his thoughts, the blonde haired male turned his head to its direction only to see the man standing there. He was dressed in formal clothing now, in a white shirt, butterfly decorated tie and a pitch black suit. His hair combed and gelled back, perfectly framing his gorgeous face. 

Akihito scoffed. “What's so funny?”

“You,” the man replied, once again approaching the bed. “You're what's funny.” And without a warning, he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, tangling his fingers in his dirty blonde hair. 

“Mmh,” The boy moaned into the kiss, panting as the other let go to gather him in his arms princess style. “Wha-?” He grabbed on in fear of falling, latching to the others (most likely) tailor made suit. 

The bastard smirked at him but he didn't say anything, only tightening his grip around his body as he walked out of the room. 

 

A few turns here and there and Akihito found himself being let down to a chair in the most luxurious dining (living?) room he'd ever set his eyes on. The man turned around and walked to the cooking area, grabbed a pot, which he assumed contained some food, and put it in the microwave. A soft ding was heard not too long after, he made to grab two plates from the counter and poured some soup into them. 

Akihito only watched as he then put another plate to reheat and walked back to him, putting the plates down and giving his hair a ruffle. “Ack! Stop that!” The male chuckled, and left Akihito to tame his hair. Some clicks and soft thumps later and a plate containing two sunny side up eggs, four sausages and pancakes, a spoon, fork and knife being set down in front of him. 

The sight made his mouth water and his stomach grumble. The blond would protest, but he had been starving! He succumbed to his stomach and dug in, completely ignoring the man who seated himself at his side. 

 

Not five minutes after, all of it was gone, except for the other plate with soup, Akihito ate everything, sending a glare whenever his captor made to grab any of the food in the other plate which earned him a chuckle every time. He wasn't some kid damn it! Why did he get the feeling he was being seen as one?

 

Takaba burped, then sighed in content. _Best meal ever._ Well... Erase the looming presence at his side and then it would be. Speaking of which.. 

“So... _who_ in the world are you?” He questioned and the man stopped eating to look at him with surprise glinting in his eyes. “What?”

 

“You don't know?” He asked, black strands falling over his eyes. 

 

Akihito stared back in surprise, mirroring the stranger's reaction. “How would I? I've never seen you in my entire life?” He pondered, then deadpanned. _What a bastard, who does he think he is to be world known or something._

 

The man took on an impassive mask, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. His right hand went to hold his chin, a crease made itself known between the perfect eyebrows as he went deep in thought. He looked almost.. Sad? Akihito shook his head, what's up with that?

“Guess that would explain it.” 

 

“Explain what?”

 

He didn't respond, not right away at least, opting to take a deep breath. “Asami Ryuichi.”

 

The blond blinked. “What?”

 

“My name.”

 

Asami Ryuichi? _Why did that sound so familiar? Asami... Ryuichi... Asami.. Asa-_

“Wah!” He cried out, jumping a good two feet away from his seat and pointing an accusing finger in the direction of the seemingly offending man. “ **I had a scoop on you once! You bastard, I was almost caught that one time!** ” 

 

The man, now known as Asami _(a suspected underworld figure with no mud thrown on him yet)_ , looked surprised. Only when his features took on a feral grin did Akihito realize his mistake. A slip of the tongue in front of the wrong face got many killed and he was pretty sure he would be added to that list if he didn't get the freak outta there and fast. “Uhh..” 

The crime lord stood from his chair, but before he could take a step the other male made a dash for the door again. 

 

“Oh?” Asami grinned, looking at the empty space before him, a newfound light gleaming in his eyes that only those who knew him before all the madness would be able to make out and understand what it really stood for. “ _You just sealed your fate little kitten._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so,it turned out, that the word count became too big for just one chapter and i did't want to bore you guys. Plus I was having a few difficulties continuing with the writing as fun as it was. I hope you enjoyed it and please be sure to tell me what you think of it.
> 
> And yes, the chapters are unknown in numbers because I'm not sure if the rest of the story will be fit into just one chapter.  
> Also, also, after this one, I'm thinking of writing an omegaverse AU. Plot ideas anyone?


	4. To face reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the events leading up until now, Akihito has to come to a decision and decide the next big step in life, but it's never that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, throughout the making of this chapter, I've constantly checked my bookmarks but barely any fanfics have been updated. Then i remember, hello! I gotta post! XD  
> I hope you like it guys ^^

 

 

Seeing as he wasn't in a hurry, Asami made a quick call to Suoh, telling him to bring the car around, a brief check in with Kirishima that left him silently raging and a call to his personal doctor. After making sure that all the important papers were in his suitcase, he made his way to the front door, where he found his so called kitten hissing and clawing at it. 

 

The sight would've made him chuckle if not for the weird angle the other kept his leg crushed under his weight, the uneven breathing and, he noticed upon closer inspection, the dried trails of tears on his cheeks. The crime lord stared at what he decided was the broken version of Takaba Akihito, his muscles tightening in response to the blond's state before he made his way towards him soundlessly. He dropped his suitcase next to him as he crunched down in front of the boy, his shadow looming over him, alerting the ex-photographer of his presence. 

The male stiffened in response, then turned to him with a sheepish grin plastered on his face (Asami cringed at it, it was too big, too fake of a grin to conceal the emotions swirling in those hazel eyes). Akihito scratched the back if his neck, obviously nervous of their close proximity and Asami's being. “S-sooo… any chance of what I said earlier to not have sunk in yet? Because, really, I'd be cool with it if that was the case!” Then he kept on rambling about how it would only be fair, considering what Asami did earlier, so he had to turn a blind eye at his actions and a deaf ear at his words, or something like that. 

 

And the raven listened, the more Akihito said, the more he revealed about his personality, albeit unknowingly. Letting the blond continue talking about how even if Asami didn't let go of what he'd said, that'd also be fine, for he had friends at the police department, and they would come to the rescue for sure if anything were to happen, Asami highly doubted it, but didn't voice his opinion as he put on his shoes. 

Grabbing his suitcase, he threw the blonde over his shoulder like a sack of -weightless, might he add- potatoes, an action which cut off anymore talk from Takaba as a startled noise escaped his lips. 

 

“ **O-oi!** Put me down you bastard, I swear to god, Asami I will break your arm later on, just you wait. And if you dare touch me again, I'll rip your balls off! Don't think I'm forgetting what you did that easily- I'll report you to the police for rape!” The male yelled profanities and threats which amused Asami more and more each passing second, he would definitely like to see the other try. 

He opened the door and passed the guard, who tensed and then gaped at the words the boy threw at him. “Don't you stand there you stupid, _ugly_ giant! _Help me,  damn it!_ Or are you one of his men as well, huh? Is that it? I'll remember your face, you're all going down!” Akihito yelled, all the while pounding at Asami's back. It was taking Asami's everything to not laugh out at his kitten's fiery spirit, and it was even harder to keep composed when the male over his shoulders kept growling at the unfortunate guard until they reached the private elevator and the doors closed, hiding them from sight. 

Only then did he let the blond on his own two feet, though reluctantly and somewhat wearily, the whole reason he carried him was because he was sure the boy couldn't stand on his own two feet, and that theory was proved correct when he slid down the wall after two steps of distance. 

 

“Are you alright?” He questioned while looking down in him, keeping note of all the details that made up his beauty and any crack for discomfort or pain, he would erase it all, he would take away all the hurt and distrust until there was no more. _Soon_ … but as of then, he had to wait. 

The boys hazel eyes met his, studying him for a few moments, as if searching for any hidden intentions under the tone of gentleness and Asami let him do as he pleased, after a few moments he answered with a quiet 'I'm fine.' and looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Unconsciously, he had taken over a punk like pose, feet apart and knees drawn away (unintentionally letting an open view to hungry eyes), elbows over the kneecaps and hands held tight under his forehead, the underground king wanted nothing more than just to hold him again, caress his hair and whisper soothing words to the kid. “You don't really look so fine.” He stated, earning himself a glare. 

 

Akihito snapped, “I said I'm _fine_ , just give me a minute you old man!” Then, after a few moments of silence he murmured under his breath, “'Sides, it's your fault I'm like this. ”

 

“Oh?” Asami drawled out, pulling a smirk over his lips, something which irritated Akihito to no end. 

 

“Don't you ' _oh_ ' me!” He pointed an accusing finger in the man's direction. “If you hadn't gone on and jumped on me, I would've been fucking fine! Not only did you pop my cherry last night, but you weren't all that nice about it either! Take responsibility you _douche bag_!” The blond panted and then cursed out loud at realization of what he just said and blushed at the other's smug face. “T-that-that's not what I meant to say! I-I can't have my legs used much a-and all that happened earlier, they're worn out. _Worn out_ , that's it, d-don't you dare get any ideas in your head!” 

 

“Is that so?” Asami smirked, the massive blush adored his kitten's features for the rest of the ride down, and, though he jumped at the ding of the elevator and itched to get up and hightail it out of there, Akihito shakily took his offered hand and half limped, half stumbled beside the businessman, blushing hard at the stares they received on the way out of the building and only regaining his composure when spotting Asami's limo and his second most trusted guard, Suoh. 

His red cheeks took on a different kind of tint as he gasped at the sight of the larger guard then gritted his teeth in anger.

“ **You stupid gorilla!** ” Despite the earlier mishaps, all the strain put to his legs seemed to have faded away for just a few moments as he closed the space between the guard and him with a few hurried steps and kicked the man's shin.

 

Right there and then, Asami didn't know what to do as Akihito yelled and howled over in pain, clutching the foot he used to hurt the other. And hurt he did, the businessman hadn't ever seen Suoh so stiff in his life, but he could understand, after all, no one would want to look weak standing before the weakest brat, especially in front of him.

So deciding on a shocked silence, he moved forward and stared at the whimpering form of his curled kitten.

“Are you ok?” He repeated his question from earlier.

 

“No!” The blond fired back, surprisingly admitting the truth, “This damned gorilla just broke my foot!” The whining did resemble a child's, but it was laced with barely concealed pain and, as Asami stole a glance, the boy's face was a little red, the kind of red one took on when holding their breath.

 

“Well, you've only yourself to blame for that, now don't you?” He more like stated than asked as he helped the artist to his feet.“Come on.” They were causing a scene, more so than the usual lustful stares he attracted. People stopped and whispered hushed nothings into each other's ears, pointing fingers to the lithe frame on the ground and the two of men in black, judging stares like poisoned knives only one glance away of doing damage. He couldn't let Akihito notice.

He should've acted like the cold businessman he was and get in the car first, let Suoh help the boy inside, but instead he scooped the boy in his arms, despite the many protests, and seated him in the limo next to himself.

 

“Oi! You asshole, I'm going home, let me out damn it!” Yet, the door closed behind them, soon after the vehicle started moving down the Tokyo streets without a sound as they wrestled in the back seat. And by wrestled, I mean the man pinning the smaller male down on the seat as he fought uselessly to break from the hold.

 

“You'll be going home, relax little kitten.” Asami assured, while his presence was anything but, Akihito held his ground and stared back with a fire burning defiantly in his eyes.

 

“ _Now_.” Was all he said, a commanding tone the crime lord couldn't help but love the sound of. He nodded and repeated the boy's words as he got off of him, giving Suoh the instructions he needed while the blond made himself comfortable in the large space, scooting as far away from him as possible. An action which stung a little and amused more, Asami smiled, his eyes never left the youth's face, finding it adorable and captivating how he moved and shielded away from mere looks, how his hands fiddled with one another in his lap, how those hazel eyes roamed the expensive luxuries then ended back to him.

To _Asami_. Oh, how it made his heart clench in longing… not that he could ever admit.

 

“There's no need to be so nervous.” He said, his voice making the other flinch and tense.

 

Akihito turned to him, brows furrowing and distrust evident in his features. “Well, can you blame me?” It was a rhetorical question, meant to have cause some sort of guilt, but he didn't regret his earlier actions, at least not yet. “You _raped_ me!”

 

Asami could barely hold back a predatory smirk as he thought back to the delicious expressions the boy had made. “You liked it.” The boy sputtered at the accusation, hands immediately flailing to deny it, yet his burning cheeks gave it all away.

 

“ _You…-I..-Wha-That is so **not** the point!!!_”

 

“Oh? What is the point then, kitten? Oh, are we playing accusations? Then, need I remind you, you kissed me without consent.” The raven pulled out a cigarette from his pack, his body relaxing at the boy's instant yells.

 

“And you decided to _kidnap_ me?!” Akihito balled his fists at his sides, back arched and hissing.

 

“Huh,” Asami pretended to think, putting his hand on his chin and purposefully avoiding eye contact just to rile the blond up. “Well, that is kind of extreme now that I think about it…”

 

“You _think_?!” Akihito fumed. The smile Asami gave him didn't wear off and silence engulfed the moving vehicle for a while until the man decided to break it.

 

“ _Be mine._ ” 

His words were hushed, barely more than a whisper but Akihito heard it crystal clear. _Those two words, as silent as they were, managed to shock him into quietness._ Who could miss the tiny hint of desperation and longing behind the cold command they spoke? His hazel eyes searched for the other's golden ones but the man was avoiding his gaze. His heartbeat fastened, the sincerity that was so unlike the man made him tremble.

_Of course, Akihito had his own reasons for kissing the man that night not just the incident with Yuri but… to actually have a glimpse of what he saw that time once again.._ it was too much, he couldn't handle it. The crime lord finally looked at him, with such an intensity he thought he would break under that stare.

 

Yet, Asami repeated his half command, half plea. “Be mine, Akihito.” He inched forward, getting all in Akihito's space, abandoning the cigarette somewhere in the space behind him. Soon, as their noses were merely inches apart, the ex-photographer found he couldn't really breathe. All too aware of the other's presence, the boy uttered out a soft ‘ _no_ ’, and even then he stuttered. He could feel his cheeks warming as he tried to back away, but all that was left behind him were the limo's walls. Trapped, in the mercy of a black panther, a whimper left his lips. 

 

“And pray tell, why is that, hm?” The businessman all but growled, hungry eyes sharp and cold as his hands set themselves on each side of the bond's head, who fought back a moan. The close proximity making his head swirl with emotions and sensations he'd never felt before. He was so far in, with the other's lips just hovering over his made him secretly crave the contact, his reply was almost left unspoken.

 

“..you-ah,” He bit his lower lip when a hand circled around his lower back, pulling him closer (if that was still possible) and closer to the other's firm chest. All those escape instincts be damned alongside his arms strength, at the moment, all the blond could do was weakly push on the yakuza's shoulders to try and get some distance from that gorgeous face. “I-I.. I can't.. you're-you're yakuza a-and you _raped_ me most of all!” Tears of frustration gathered at the corners of his eyes as he remembered those pleasurable moments and how wrong it was yet, here he was once again trapped in the other's arms and not wanting to leave. Was he _that_ weak, _that_ heartbroken as to immediately jump into the arms of the first person to hold him? “H-how-how can you even ask me that?” Akihito couldn't remember the last time he felt so frustrated and irritated. “How can you be as selfish as to ask me to stay with you after you took my first time without my consent! How can I trust you enough to- mpfh”

 

And again, Asami's lips were on his, cutting off his rambling and air supply. His left wrist was trapped beside his head when he moved to hit the others chest, the other over the man's chest, gripping the expensive material for dear life as his right shoulder was caught in a bruising, trembling grip. 

If the younger had to say, this wasn't like any of the other kisses they've had so far. It was more demanding, desperate and wanting. Something twinkled in the raven's eyes be for they shut close, Akihito's own staying open, widened to full extent and shimmering with emotions for the kiss took him by surprise, before a single tear ran down his cheek, falling into oblivion as a gasp escaped the blond's flush lips, a wet tongue didn't miss the opportunity to enter his cavern and explore its every millimeter. 

His throat burned for air but all that forgotten by his body's heating, with the expert tongue working its magic, the growing need for more and the way his heart pounded against his rib cage, Akihito almost lost himself to unconsciousness but it abruptly ended. He gulped down a huge amount of air as Asami pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. 

The man's golden eyes seemed to either plead (for what, he didn't know) or getting him to feel in a state of undress. That is, until the businessman deeply inhaled through his nose and lowered his forehead on Akihito's shoulder, his next words coming a bit muffled and drawled out as if they were too heavy for the man. “I'm not going to force you to stay,” _But I can, however, still meet up with you ‘coincidentally’ on a daily basis_ , he held that thought and stored it away for later use as he continued, “I do not wish to harm you either, little kitten.

 

“I'll admit, the way I got to you was wrong, yet you'll also have to understand that as short as two days may have been, you kept me waiting for a long time, you've deprived me Akihito... right after making the impossible happen. You caught my attention in a careless act and-” _what I want, I get no matter what_ \- “disappearing and escaping my men for that amount of time makes me want you even more. At least, at least give me one week, stay with me for _one_ week. Let me prove myself that I'm not only the evil you've heard of.” He raised his head to stare at the blond directly in the eye, making his heart stop at the level of seriousness of his next words, uttered yet still growled out with such possessiveness the addressed felt like he had died three times over and brought back to life. “ _I want you Akihito._ ” Who was this brat to say no to him? To keep him waiting? To make him actually try? “So say _yes_.”

 

Aside from Akihito's sharp intake of breaths, the silence stretched on as he opened and closed his mouth, much like a fish out of water. Even this rebellious soul didn't have enough guts to utter another ‘no’ to the businessman, and by the way the golden eyes scrutinized him, he felt like another ‘no’ would more likely be as if digging his own grave. With his own heart putting him in a trance, the so desired ‘yes’ stood at the tip of the boy's tongue when there was a grounding knock somewhere in the space they occupied. A call to reality is what it was as the divider between the front seat and the back of the limo slid open and revealed the back of the driver's head. “We've arrived, sir.” Is what he said, without turning around, making Akihito flush as he wondered if any of the sounds he'd made had been heard, and scramble to get away from the yakuza, stuttering as he went.

 

“I-uh..Um, we-we're here, uhh..” Asami chuckled and, though reluctantly, let the other move. The blond slid off the vehicle's seats and jumped on the ground, looking like it was the first time seeing the world but at the last moment, he turned back with a questioning look towards the raven haired man. “Um..”

 

His eyes softening, the businessman smiled. “Think about it. I would very much like the opportunity to have a second chance.” He said and Akihito sagged his shoulders, he felt as if this one response he had to give would be a heavy burden on his shoulders, but he nodded nonetheless. “Good,” The other reached out to close the limousine's door, giving the younger a wink to accompany his smirk. “You've got time until tomorrow afternoon. See you then, kitten.”  

 

The door drew shut, leaving the young man dumbfounded outside as they sped away. Asami chuckled as he watched the other's reaction through the window, it amused him to no end but it also left him wanting more of it. Needing the other by his side.

“Ahem.” Suoh's fake cough brought him out of a trance and he looked over at his long time friend and partner in crime. “If I may ask, is he a keeper, Ryu?”

The addressed felt a smile tug at his lips at the bodyguard's words. He turned to stare out the window; So even the his coldest subordinate felt the potential that little brat held within him. Really, he shouldn't've been surprised. The ex-photographer had this air around him. 

 

“There's no other option for this one, Kazumi.”

 

~ 

 

He sighed as he closed the door behind him, leaning on it as he thought back to the other's last words. Immediately he felt irritated beyond description. Who did the guy think he was giving him a deadline like that? A decision so big needed time, a lot of time which he limited to merely a day. 

The blond huffed, _damn the man. I should've said no immediately._

 

Pushing his shaky legs into the small space he called home, he noticed that all of his earlier struggle with Asami's men (which reminded him he had a few words for that blond bodyguard as well, if it hand been for him-!) had been erased and the apartment look even tidier than he left it, cleaner as of to hide any suspicion what so ever that he had been taken against his will. 

“Damn him.” He cursed again, if they had touched his cameras or drawing materials…

 

He would make sure to check that out later on, that moment though, he needed a shower. A frown made itself welcome on his face as he scrunched up his nose in disgust of what he'd have to see in the mirror. “Oh, how I wish that for _once_ in my entire life warm water will be available!”

As luck would have it, there was no such luxury in the more than humble apartment, so, scrubbing away any evidence of last night as well as he could, he took a fast shower and wiggled himself under the covers of his bed (which was not in any way as warm or comfortable as the rich bastard's), wishing with his all that the last two days' events were all just a dream. 

 

 

 

_He slept a few hours into midday, plagued by unwanted dreams and an unnamed fear. In his dreams he felt he was dying, like the world was cutting off his air supply, then fell into a never ending whiteness, where the man he locked out of his apartment judged him and yelled profanities at his being before attempting to slit his throat open. It was only then that darkness surrounded him, warm and inviting… safe…_

_And then he saw him… walking through the darkness, away from him. He chased the man, not wishing to stand alone while the darkn was dyed white. In his hurry to catch up to the man, he slipped in a puddle of white and fell into nothingness. Into a grave of sorts where reality came crashing down, successfully turning his world crimson._

 

Aki woke with a start, sweat covering his being and harsh pants coming from his dry throat. He shook his head once, then twice to clear the remaining fear. Lazily, the blond got up and dragged his feet to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water before starting a quick lunch. He ate his meal in silence, accompanied by a heavy atmosphere of gray emotions.

It was so not like him, he groaned into his hands. “Get it together Aki…” He whispered but didn't listen. That gloomy air stuck around for the rest of the day.

 

He even messed up his next artwork. 

 

Instead of portraying his heartbroken state, he ended up mindlessly painting a black panther with golden eyes. He would've ripped the thing to shreds if only it wasn't so.. beautiful.

And he wasn't thinking that because it was his painting, but he could truly see this one selling (he wasn't saying his career wasn't successful, in terms of fans it was, but no matter how much his fans -or anyone who saw his paintings really- liked his work, they weren't fast to buy, and some of his work still remained at the galleries, waiting to be bought) and if he did ruin it, it would be a waste of paints (and drawing materials were highly expensive). So he decided to keep the thing and send it to a gallery another day.

 

After that, he went slumber partying at Kou's. Takato joined them soon after and they had a boy's night, involving beer, games, dirty talk, beer, sharing of problems (where he mentioned this asshole going on about making him his, which earned more laughter and teasing from his friends, who, to his mortification, thought the guy would be good for him) and lots and lots of beer. The night went without much fuss, but he woke up the next day with a mother of a hangover, the pounding of his head not really letting him disagree to Kou's suggestion to use the bath and take a shower. Aki changed into some of his best friend's clothing and left after breakfast to go home, stopping for groceries on the way. When he arrived back at his place, he still felt a headache and pondered whether he should sleep or not, after all, that yakuza would be visiting later today to get his answer. The blond hadn't really thought much of it (still wishing it was a dream), but then again, why would he? The man had been nothing but an ass, demanding and demanding and infuriating. He didn't care of Akihito's opinion, only to pass time.

So yeah, his answer would be a big fat ‘no’.

 

Why had he kissed the raven on the first place? 

 

Sitting down on the couch, he touched his lips, as if feeling the panther's own pair on him, then quickly shook his head.

Of course, he had been mad, he'd wanted nothing more than to get back at Yuri but.. he wouldn't go that far…

No, his reason of kissing the raven wasn't that. He'd felt this air around the man, an air of loneliness (Akihito had never been one to pay attention to small details before, but after his accident, this side of him had developed more, he had a gut feeling for people and it'd never been wrong…), his eyes held concealed sadness and anger, a long lost look on him as he looked at Aki. A look of regret, longing, wishful thinking. 

And what's more, those golden eyes were the only pair not judging him for the commotion, the only pair holding his side. A pair he couldn't help but be captivated by. And, pushed over the edge from Yuri's yelling, he'd let his emotions take over him, doing the first thing that came to mind, kissing the older male in front of everybody.

 

“Argh!” Akihito screamed as he fell back on the couch, staring up at the blank ceiling. “What a mess… this is all my fault, and that Yuri's as well! That asshole, it's all his fault! His!” He let dream land take him away once more, deciding that he'd apologize to the raven for his actions that night and answer no to his request. It had to end that way. Any other ending would be just wrong.

 

_Breathing softly while time ticked away, the blond opened his eyes yet the sight before him had him freezing. “Y-Yuri?”_

_His ex-boyfriend stood there, taking in the artist's everything, staring at him weirdly, he raised his hand. “Wh-wha-?” The man's cold fingers grazed the side of his neck, a strange tingling took over his body and the skin burned where he was touched._

 

_“So shameless as to go with another man as soon as you got rid of me, Akihito?”_

 

_“E-eh?” What was he talking about? Akihito made to stand, but was stopped by the cold hands of his would be lover._

 

_“You little slut! There's hickeys all over your skin!” Suddenly, a knife materialised in the enraged man's hand, gloating dangerously in the room's light as it went down, aiming for his throat._

 

“ **NO**!” Akihito sat up in a quick motion, his hand flying to his throat, searching, feeling for any wounds or blood. 

There was none.

_It was just a dream.._

“F-fuck!” He cursed and moved about, shaken up from the visions in his head. He looked at the time. It was barely 12:00 and, as if on cue, his stomach growled. “Well, I'll eat first, then do some work.” And so he did, cooked a fast meal and filled his tummy, turned to his painting space and folded up his sleeves. The male put a brush over his ear and got the desired pencil, then begun to sketch out the outline of a monster.

Time ticked, the lone sketch turned into a battlefield between two beings, a black creature baring its teeth against a white one. He colored it about halfway through, before deciding it was enough and that he was bored big time. 

 

Once more, he checked the time. 14:15. “Well, if the bastard's not here yet then he obviously isn't planning on coming!” Feeling like taking a jog, the blonde got up and changed into some more sporty clothes, a light grey hoodie and worn out black pants, decorated by red lines. He walks to the front door, stretching his arms but then he thought about the yakuza. What if he did come while Aki was out? “Hn.. that would be a bonus really, not seeing the ass would make my day.” But then, what if he came tomorrow, or worse, stayed until he got back? “Hhh, no no no!” He shook his head, Asami, big, scary guy, inside his totally cheap apartment? “Hell no!” 

Akihito turned back and got a paper out of his drawer and on it wrote with a paint brush, for extra effect, a big ‘no’ in black colour. 

 

Satisfied, he grinned ear to ear and got an emoji sticker (the one with the tongue out) and moved to the door, he would stick the note on it. Surely, that would get his message across, right? 

 

Walking up to the exit, he slid into his black and red sneakers and opened the door, where he bumped into a wall. “Ouch,” Akihito moved back to see what dared block his path, only to freeze on the spot upon meeting eyes with the center of his attention these past days. 

Caught like a child stealing candy, the artist shrieked and backed away from the entrance. “A-Asami?!”

 

_The man raised a perfect eyebrow and Akihito swore, his life ended then and there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to tell me what you think!   
> Also also, I would've dragged this chapter and left it unpublished for a bit more because i wanted to do an illustration of the kissing scene buuuut... that would be too long. So i published it and, if I'm finished, I'll put the illustration/drawing/sketch in the end of the book.
> 
> Also, also, also, should I do another spicy scene between Asami and Akihito at the end? Y'know.. smut?


	5. An answer worth two deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking it out had never been as hard as it was right now, especially with his mind contradicting his heart. Still, Takaba took a deep breath and screwed things up, again, much to his own surprise and one yakuza's amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the one month absence you guys 😣😣😣
> 
> I don't wanna find excuses, but a lot of things happened and I didn't feel well enough to write with a pounding headache. As you may notice, this chapter also lacks some spirit or may seem kind of rushed 😖 I will be editing it later on if it's not to your liking.
> 
> But, I do have a little gift as a compensation for keeping you waiting this long ;)
> 
> At the end notes and a little before that, you will find 10 plot summaries, choose one.
> 
> Without further delay, get on to reading, I hope you guys enjoy ^^

  
“A-Asami.. wh-what are you doing here?” The blond questioned, slightly trembling under the scrutinizing gaze as he hid and crumpled the note under his back. Why he did that he had no idea, but he didn't want the man to see it.

Asami raised an eyebrow and took two steps closer. “Well, I'm here to collect my answer, or did you perhaps forget?” Something in the man's eyes made Akihito flinch as he bit his lip and shook his head. How  _could_  he forget?  
“Good,” the yakuza said and brushed past him to walk inside, leaving him dumbfounded at the door.

“Wha- Hey!” Akihito rushed after him, closing the door with a kick and quickly taking off his sneakers in a messy way, throwing the rumpled paper in a corner. “I don't recall inviting you in!”

“That's because you didn't.” The man replied in a casual tone as they stepped into the messy apartment. Right there, the young man felt a little exposed and self-conscious about his life and everything; because, comparing just Asami with the rest of his apartment one could definitely tell the difference between their everyday living.   
The raven was tall, his suit covered shoulders broad and intimidating. While not a strand of hair looked out of place, the man himself did. To say that such a place wasn't meant for him was an understatement.   
In comparison, Akihito's apartment looked small, too small and way too messy. There were blankets sprawled all over the couch, some of them falling to the floor. In the small table in front of it cameras, newspapers, pens and pencils, sketchbooks and some photographs barely left space for an empty mug of tea. Buffets drawers were left open, in the little kitchenette unwashed plates and some rags filled the sink, other utensils left messily over the bar and an empty cup of ramen had missed the bin. The TV remote was abandoned somewhere in the floor and the painting utensils at the corner of the room were thrown about at the feet of many covered artworks. For a moment, the blond froze in place when he saw the man's golden eyes lingering in that direction, fear of the other finding out about he black panther made him jump into action and try to distract him from seeing the paintings.

“ _Fine_! But as an uninvited guest, I'm not making you any tea or coffee!” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking the other way, avoiding those golden orbs. In his attempt to ignore the man's stare, he found he had left his bedroom's door slightly open and caught a glimpse of clothes thrown over clothes on his bed. He cringed, trying to come up with an excuse to leave the room but keep an eye on his… guest… all the same. He could only wonder if the bathroom was spared of his lazy self's uncaring antics. “So, umm..”

“You have a...  _unique_  apartment I must say.” The yakuza spoke, amusement lacing his voice and warming his eyes as he smiled at Aki's embarrassed face.

“S-shut up! No one asked you!” The younger male gritted his teeth, hissing in response and forgetting all about the mess in his room. “I-I was gonna clean it later! And, besides, not all of us are filthy rich bastards like you,  _baka_!” The nice shade of pink on his cheeks only made his scowl that much cuter in Asami's eyes and he hummed, moving to take a seat on the small couch and pushing the blankets aside. The younger trailing after him.  
As soon as he sat down, warmth started seeping through his order made clothes, a different kind of warmth, Asami noted as his fingers felt the worn out material beneath him. Warm, yet unfitting of such a light. Akihito deserved so much more, so much… He could see that as he looked into those hazel eyes, confused as they were. “So?”

“So what?”

“What do you want?” The male asked, ruffling his blond locks in anticipation.

“You already know what I want Akihito.” They stared at each other, keeping eye contact for some long dreadful seconds, until the atmosphere became awkward and tense. “My answer?”

“I-” Akihito gulped, words stuck on his throat. But  _why_? He knew what he had to say yet… why  _couldn't_  he? Why did it hurt? “I- uh…”

Asami raised one perfect eyebrow. “Well?”

“I-I'm gonna go make us some tea.” The artist said, startled, and made to move away, deciding to go back on his words for the sake of it. But the crime lord would have none of it.  
In one swift move he caught the small wrist and tugged with enough force to send the male stumbling onto the couch, next to him.  _Right where he belongs_ , the man mused as he trapped the smaller form with his arms.

“Akihito.” He warned, his captivating eyes narrowed down, making the addressed frown and gulp. “Have you even thought about it?”

“I- n-no…” The blond admitted guilty, but defiantly all the same as he glared up at the man. “I didn't.” Asami's features softened and he leaned back, letting him breathe. Almost lazily, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, breathed in deeply and puffed out the smoke. Aki sighed as he watched in silent wonder, expression turning blank and eyes looking the other way. “Why me, Asami?” He couldn't help but ask, he had to know, why the man wouldn't just leave him alone.

He could feel the man stiffen beside him, if only for a second. As soon as he recovered, Asami turned to him, slowly exhaling smoke from his lips. “Why me,  _Akihito_?” He asked back in response, throwing his own words at him.

“Eh?” There it was, that infuriating smirk set in place while his heart went wild. “Wh-wha-” What did he mean?   
Did the businessman mean why he kissed him? Well, he knew the answer but… like hell he'd say something like-like  _that_  in front of the yakuza. Besides,  _he_  asked first! “Why me, Asami?” He questioned, voice laced with anger, even as the raven haired man crashed the cancer stick in a portable tray then put it back in his pocket, even as the devil himself came closer, trapping him in his own couch effortlessly. “Asami!”

“Answer me.” The other dared to command him. He had some nerve.

“ _You_  answer me!” His outburst forced them to engage in a silent battle of glares, until Asami decided to put an end to it.

“Because you're not like them.” He answered with a huff, arms tightening on the blond's shoulders. His response only made the smaller male more confused at the almost desperate tone. Hazel on gold, they stared at each other in a hidden longing, breaths mingling and heartbeats alike.

“Wh-what do you mean-” The ex-photographer made to ask, but was quickly interrupted.

“Why did you kiss me Akihito?”

“Asa-”

“Answer.” Came the impatient command, making him comply.

“I-” He swallowed hard, the sweet truth finally sinking in.  _They_ \- “B-because...” He turned away, “You're... not like them…”

- _They were the same._

There was a glint in Asami's golden eyes that Takaba didn't see, that he missed as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. A kind of softness in the usual cold demeanour and an unknown happiness flaring his features. Ever so gently, the larger man tilted his boy's chin upwards, making him look at him, and, slowly, their lips met. A gasp left the younger's lips and he tensed, but after a few seconds he kissed back. Knowing that he won this round, that Akihito would admit to being his, the yakuza smirked as he pushed his tongue inside the other's cavern, exploring every inch like there would be no tomorrow. And the boy opened up, just for him, he allowed him to see, kissing back, wanting  _more_.   
The blond pulled away, gasping for breath while a string of saliva connected their lips. Asami smiled, his orbs taking on that soft tint as Aki's heart warmed and clenched. As he took in Asami's gorgeous face in front of his, every single detail, the almost invisible lines under his eyes, the way a strand of hair rebelled against the gel and fell comfortably over his forehead… He felt hot tears being brought forth as he realized his grave mistake. Their faces only inches away, the artist moved his arms over the man's shoulders, wanting closure and comfort, and weeped pitifully on his chest. How could he be so weak? So stupid…  
How could he…  _foolish_! He gave his heart to the other, without fully disconnecting from another one. How could he be so careless as to quickly swing it away, after so close to heartbreak? What if the same thing happened?  
This man surely wasn't new to playing around, but he couldn't take it…  
_He didn't want to feel pain again…_

“Akihito?” Despite the confusion in the other's voice, Asami's strong arms circled around him to rest, one on his head, the other on his waist- both rubbing comforting circles to soothe his nerves. “What's wrong?”   
He couldn't answer, only shaking his head and trembling in those warm muscles for he couldn't bear the thought of Asami's dark side. Not just yet at least, because it terrified him- after seeing how caring the older male could be, suddenly, all the rumors of the cold hearted beast he was… it just seemed so- so, disappointing? Heartbreaking? There was surely a strong word for the feeling he was experiencing, stronger than any word could describe for there was no real description, when you feel a bond so strong come to life, and suddenly it dies right in front of you.  
Aki didn't want that, he didn't want to be just another one of the man's (many) heartbroken ex-lovers.  
Still, the cause of his worry kept on comforting him, sighing and huffing once or twice-which made the blond feel extremely guilty for upsetting the man- but gently ruffling his hair and giving him warmth.

After a few minutes, hazel eyes looked up to meet the yakuza's glowing golden orbs, and, with a last sniff, the artist decided it was enough of drama he was causing. Ever so slowly, he pried his hands away from the suit's expensive fabric and pushed their bodies away. “S-so..” He started, hurriedly wiping his eyes and scratching his neck, looking at his feet (or, rather said, the  _other_  male's feet) like they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
The raven haired man didn't say anything for sometime, he only stared at the back of the younger's head and took a deep breath.

“Want to explain what that was all about, kitten?” At his words, the blond hissed and clicked his tongue, meeting his eyes.

“Don't call me that!” He crossed skinny arms over his chest. “And no, frankly I'd rather not.”

“Hmm? Well then, what about my answer?” Asami asked instead of prying any further. But the reaction he received only seemed to have made things worse. The young lad froze and refused to answer, his look seemingly longing, yet hesitant. “Well?”

“I- give me some time, I'll-”

“No.” The yakuza abruptly stopped him, cold and unforgiving. “I gave you time, and you didn't think about it at all, choosing to instead take the easy way out by not even facing me when you'd supposedly give a flat out no.” His words rung heavy and rushed by offended anger as he got up to gaze down at the small lithe form, who In turn stared up at him in surprise.  _Asami knew about the paper?_

“How did you-” Aki went to say.

“Do  _not_  underestimate me, Akihito.” The businessman leaned over, his pose screaming power and his voice annoyance. “Don't try to play with me, if I give you my trust do not take it for granted.” Like a parent scolding his child, the male made sure to get his point across. “Now, your answer?”

“I can't…” The younger mumbled under his breath.

“Can't what?” Asami's tone raised a pitch higher in frustration and impatience. Why was his kitten so stubborn? They could already be at his home right now, he could be showing the blond the wonders of the world, giving him the life he undoubtedly deserved. If only he'd be more cooperative.  
His patience was running thin, if not for the reminder that Akihito would flee should he use forceful tactics, the kingpin would have already snatched the male up and taken him home.

“I can't decide ok?” Akihito's voice also raised higher, his response rendering Asami speechless for a few tense moments.

“Why?” The man asked, crouching in front of the other so that they were at eye level.

“Because,” He bit his lips before continuing. “While you may be different from others, it doesn't mean that you're not capable of heartbreak. How am I to know that you won't get sick and tired of me and then throw me away? Surely, you can get any person you want, and choosing someone like me doesn't seem quite right.” Asami drew his lips into a thin line, these comments only showed just how little the boy thought of himself, how much he doubted his abilities, and he didn't like it one bit. Nevertheless, he didn't interrupt the other's monologue, although it broke his supposedly non-existent heart.  
“How can I know, that you're not just trying to have your fun? That you want something from me and you'll leave once you get it? I might be stupid, but I'm not that oblivious. People like you, have the highest of standards. So, what do you want from me, Asami Ryuichi?  
“It can't be wealth, you've already got plenty of it while I barely pay rent on time. And neither can it be beauty or stuff like that, needless to say I'm not the suited person for that, besides, you have a reputation to uphold. And I can't reproduce heirs either. So what is it? Is it the sex? Was it really that good for you?”

The raven haired man took his time in replying, gritting his teeth and clenching fists, he didn't like the thought process the younger male had about him and himself, about them. Choosing to ignore the beauty comment, for now, he answered. “Firstly, my reputation has nothing to do with who stays by my side, so that's none of your concern. My associates wouldn't mind if I fucked a little child as long as they got their promised goods. Not that I'd ever hurt a kid.  
“Secondly, I don't care about heirs and frankly enough, the last thing I need in my life right now are children. I could find someone suited to inherit my company whenever I'd want to. But then again, I've already thought it all out for that matter. And lastly, do you really think that I can't find myself new entertainment every night?”  
Akihito turned away stubbornly, away from the panther's golden orbs, obviously disbelieving. Sighing softly, in a way defeated, Asami moved his large hand to cup the other's cheek and gently turned his face to meet him. “Why wouldn't you believe me if I said I just wanted you?”

“Because that would be just a joke.” Came the reply, the blond put his hand over the one resting on his cheek, for a brief moment just letting it there, and moved it away from his face. He got up and made to leave the room, he gave his answer didn't he? It was the most blunt way without seeming rude or mean or anything, right?   
But he didn't get far, for the other stopped him once more in front of his bedroom door and circled his arms around him, much like a snake in the movement of his hands, and a predatory cat in his stealth-like steps. “H-hey!” The yakuza's hot breath tingled his skin and, for a second there, Aki believed the other would bite him.

“A joke, huh?” There was a trembling sensation in his back, and the rumbling coming from Asami's throat confirmed him to be holding back laughter. The blond gulped, surely, the man was going nuts. “You know, you're the first to ever have the courage to say something like that,  _A-ki-hi-to_.” The addressed shivered with every syllable of his name being spoken out.  
“But, out of all the jokes I could say, that earlier statement was far from one. Now, will you agree to my deal or not? I'll even add another deal to you with that, if, by the end of our seven days together one of us doesn't feel like it would be right to stay, we split up and never bother each other again, even of the other one has to suffer.

“But you can't, I'll repeat, you can't play around with me without getting to know me first. And I'm already being nice enough by letting you choose. Normally, I wouldn't care about your opinion in the matter and I'd snatch you right up when you least expected it.” The bastard really did bite him, leaving his ear a bright red (though he couldn't say whether that was because of the bite).

He squeaked. “Doesn't that say enough about you? Greedy bastard-  _eep_!” The man's hands moved lower, going under his shirt and squeezing flesh.  _Damn him,_  he thought,  _doing things to me!_

“Care to repeat that, kitten?” The baritone voice responded, much too close for comfort.

“What, you think I'm scared to, huh? Greedy ba-stard!  _Argh_!” One hand played with his belt, the other teased his nipple. His arms flailed and moved to get those ( _magical_ ) hands away, but they wouldn't budge, and if he didn't get away soon, he would be made to admit that his hard on really existed. “A-Asami, stop!”

“Hm? Well, only if you retreat your claws kitten, only then shall I stop.” The captive's cheeks burned a bright red and, though reluctantly and quite embarrassed, he stopped resisting and moved his hands away. Likewise, the other pair of hands stopped moving. But…

“Why are you still holding me?” He deadpanned.

“Hm? Well, I didn't say that I wouldn't.” The cocky reply made Aki flare. He should've seen that one coming. Turning to look at the businessman in disbelief, he didn't expect a pair of lips connecting with his. His hazel eyes opened wide, a strangled noise escaping his throat and the man took the opportunity to put his tongue inside his hot cavern and explore. As soon as he realized what was going on, his arms came up in protest to push against the older male. But in that exact same moment, the hand on his nipple squeezed hard, making him moan in unwanted pleasure, a sound swallowed right up by the panther's greedy lips. He didn't try that one again, not only the hand on his bud threatening enough, the one on his belt moved inside as well. So, in defeat, he put his arms over the older man's, as a safety measure should he do that again.  
Rendered immobile, at least for now, he let the man do as he pleased. And trying, but miserably failing, to keep himself from kissing back, Akihito was almost put in a daze by the yakuza's expert tongue when he suddenly stopped.

“Uhh,” He squeaked, embarrassed and swallowing thickly as Asami liked his salivated lips. With a heart beating like drumms, the blond wiggled to get free. And surprisingly enough, the man didn't tease him to make him stop. “So, umm.. let me go now? You had your fun.”

But the arms only tightened in response. “Hmm, well what do I gain from such a thing?” Aki's head snapped up at hearing that.

“What?!” He shouted in question.

“Well,” he was (awkwardly) pressed further against the broad, warm chest as Asami spoke. “If I do let you go, you'll only run away from me. And since you're not agreeing to my deal…”  _That would mean the last time seeing you, wouldn't it?_  Aki finished in his head.

“Gah!” The artist gaped and flushed over the sudden movement of the other's hands. One specifically touching near his private,  _private_  area. “Asami!”

“Shall I help you with that?” The addressed asked in amusement, referring to the younger's hard on.

“Nghh! N-No, no, no! Asami, you bastard! Stop it already- Fine, fine!” A sound of 'genuine' surprise left the man's lips near his ear and he felt his ears heating up from the blush and hotness spreading through his entire body as he stilled once more in those cage-like muscles. “I'll freaking agree to your deal ok?” Though the young male had no way of knowing this, Asami's eyes twinkled in delight at hearing that and a grin appeared on his face. “On  _one_  condition.”

The yakuza's face fell. “Are you really in any position to put conditions right now?” He asked as he moved his hands away from the male's nether regions. Although he would accept whatever it was the boy wanted. After all, it was hard enough getting him to agree, it was a small price to pay for the privilege of having the youngster by his side.   
Those hazel eyes turned to meet his, a fire in them telling him that even if he'd wanted to, there was no fighting this next one.

“You won't jump on me.”   
Well…  _damn_. “Don't even think about doing anything if it's against my will, am I clear?”

Asami thought for a bit, tilting his head to the side, much like a cute stubborn child-  _that_  was a dangerous trait the other withheld there. “So, as long as you're fine with it, I do get to have my 'fun'?”

“No!” Aki flushed, flailing around. “You don't get to start anything, got that?”

“Yes, yes.” The older male sighed, releasing the blond from his hold so he could properly face him. “I understand,” He smiled at the skeptical look sent his way. “I won't do anything, I promise.”  
The younger male let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a sight too good to pass up an opportunity of teasing. “Shall we seal this deal with a kiss?”

“Like hell!” Asami chuckled at the immediate response.

“Well, won't you get ready now?” He asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable (on his part) silence.

“Eh?” His kitten was genuinely confused at the bomb about to be dropped on him.

“You're coming to live with me, kitten.”

“Eh?” It took a few moments for that statement to sink in, and as it did, Akihito let out a long ear piercing shrill. “ _Ehhhhhhhhhh_?!?!”

   
  
  
  
  


-Plot summaries-

1\. At twenty-nine years old, life was all Ryuichi could ever dream off. He was doing everything for his business to grow successful in the future and it was paying off, his company was rising in ranks faster than anyone could have imagined. A young CEO, at such an age, he was well known and sought after. He earned enough to protect and avenge those he loved- which, speaking of love, he also fell for one blue eyed angel.   
All going well, he couldn't have foreseen the shattering of his heart once he gave it to the younger boy. The one responsible for hiss loss of a heart, disappeared from the face of the earth without a trace... without a warning… or a goodbye.

He just… left. Just like that. And he took all of Ryuichi's humanity with him.

Years later, cold hearted and the head of Japan's economy, the male encounters a broken beyond belief blond, waiting for his last breath inside an open makeshift grave.

Now that he thinks about it, he wonders whether the boy was lucky, or highly doomed to be rescued by him as history unfolds and deep hidden secrets come to light for all to see. But… can he really save him?

2\. The last thing Asami thought would happen at his first day in the Scion Finder Academy was to run in to a rebellious, delinquent teen with a troubled past and a seemingly non-existent future. As worse comes to worst and ends meet, he'll get to see for himself that the blond isn't as bad as people make him out to be. Of course, badly wronged and misjudged by society who could he ever run to?

The answer is simple, the one and only Asami Ryuichi of course.

But first, a little back story drama is in order, and after that a lot of healing before that would ever happen.

3.“Hey you!” The kid shouted, a baseball bat swinging left and right in his hands before coming to rest in front of his lithe frame, pointed at him. “You're mine, Asami Ryuichi. Say goodbye to your loved ones, for tonight you will finally pay for all your sins.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, turning so that he could face the blond boy fully. The maddened look in those hazel eyes screamed a heads up, but he couldn't understand why? “And pray tell, who might you be?” He halted Suoh's and Kirishima's movements with a flick of his hand.

The other growled. “You killed my parents, are you as fucked up as to forget about your wrongdoings and the consequences left behind?” His skinny arms brought the bat to click on the hard concrete, halting the yakuza's thought process before it even begun. “I'll murder you, and I'll make sure you feel just as much pain as they did!” He yelled, the whites of his orbs bloodshot and opened wide from anger, even his hands weren't spared from trembling.

The golden eyes narrowed in unnamable anger. The other was just a kid, he looked no older than ten, and he was thinking of committing a crime? A murder?  
“Kirishima, Suoh.” He called, both men straightening and answering with a 'Yes boss' as he took off his suit jacket.

“Leave this one to me.” The kid wanted a fight, he'd get one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.  
> He panted harshly, even tripping now and then and falling once or twice, which resulted in ripped jeans and scraped knees, but he played it no mind. It was better than a bullet slicing through his flesh.  
> The madman shouting after him seemed to not get tired, no matter how far he ran, in fact, he only managed to run faster. Being now barely a few feet back. “Please stop!” He yelled, fear evident in his voice and hazel eyes as he tried to outrun his lookalike. But looking back, he didn't see a few rocks on his way and tripped. He fell hard on the cold ground, his ankle hurt a lot and a gun wasted no time in showing up in front of his face.
> 
> “What a fool! You thought you'd succeeded in stealing him from me didn't you?” The older blond seethed, a malicious grin made his features seem more madman like then ever. “You were wrong! You're not fit for him! Now you will pay!” He pulled the safety off and his finger played over the trigger. “Goodbye~”
> 
> Aki raised his hands over his face, ready for the unfair ending he got. But what could he do? The omega standing in front of him was much stronger than he'll ever be.
> 
> What had he done to deserve this?
> 
> A gunshot went off, but it wasn't him the one falling. The male in front of him did, someone else, much bigger, much stronger took his place.
> 
> Akihito became aware of two things before blackness consumed him.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Golden orbs.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Alpha…
> 
> ~
> 
> The subway train pulling to a stop jolted him awake. The never-ending nightmare taking over him the last few weeks had taken a toll on him, and once more, he woke with a sickening feeling in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth.
> 
> Alpha. He growled. Damn them all.  
> He hated them with a fiery passion.  
> He only hoped, that his fated mate wouldn't decide to jump in the picture, he didn't have it in him to love nowadays. Not after what happened.
> 
> Meanwhile, in the Academy's largest office, Asami was going through the student files, stopping at one omega's file in particular. Something drew him to read it fully, something unnamable told him he was special. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he flicked it away and went to read another file.
> 
> The student was just on a scholarship, what could be so special about him? And yes, while he may have a great future ahead and talent, that was of no business to Asami.  
> After all, an omega is just an omega. A disgusting creature at worst, a helpful hand at best.
> 
> He had no intention of mating, and only hoped that his fated one didn't get to encounter him.
> 
> 5\. Asami's eyes widened as he came face to face with the misfortunate captive. What surprised him though, wasn't the godlike beauty the other presented, nor that he was in heat.
> 
> What happened to come as a shock to them all was the fact that he was reacting to him. But while the shock faded away, it gave way to possesiveness and his eyes narrowed, a growl sounding from his throat.
> 
> Mate!
> 
> 6\. A raiding like that, its consequences, its poor results. It should never be repeated. Yet, Asami would go at it again and again and again, if it meant that the beautiful omega in his arms wouldn't ever disappear. Beautiful... but broken.
> 
> 7\. Taking a break from the businessman duties, Asami ran into a runaway omegan werewolf in the woods. But things were never as easy as he'd thought them out to be when claiming his price.
> 
> 8\. The hazel eyed beauty saved him, saved all of them, despite them being just some ugly thugs. He believed in them, than anything and anyone was better than the one who captivated them. That it was better off far, far away from there.
> 
> So the young man returned, bringing an army with him, just so he could save his future queen from the hands of some wannabe ruler.
> 
> 9\. Finder Q&A's, plots and loopholes. Where I answer questions and discuss future stories with you guys.
> 
> 10\. This story's sequel. 
> 
> You guys, get to choose my next story from these plots. From one to ten, pick your favourite and, by the end of my book, I will tell you which one will be my next book.if you want, you can also add your own ideas as well as changes to the summaries. (Let's face it, mines are cliche as hell 😂)
> 
> Good luck you guys ^^  
> Have a good day/night.


	6. Fast forward to a homey feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a lot to convince Akihito to stay with him, but if he has to say, every little thing about the youth made it all worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate life's unfairness..  
> Something's going down and, as much as I'll try, it might be sometime before I finish the last chapter...

Asami covered the sleeping form on the couch with a blanket, a soft smile on his face as he watched the mess of limbs curl up in comfort. The blond had gone out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow, skipping on dinner, or rather, a late midnight snack.  
Who could blame him though, he went through a lot in a span of a few hours.

Sitting beside him, the kingpin threaded his fingers in the other's soft hair and instantly he relaxed. This felt so at home, but, unfortunately, home would have to wait for a few more hours.  
He had business to attend to, a couple dozen documents to look through and instructions to give before his one week vacation was given.  
Still, he was feeling rather… lazy. He didn't want to leave just yet. Then again, the younger male needed his undisturbed rest.

He tired himself out with all the rushed events that Asami threw at him, and he did feel sorry for the youth, but the yakuza wouldn't say he regretted his decisions.  
He wouldn't have been taught some important matters otherwise.

Well, him being taught life lessons by a mere brat seemed almost like a failed prank, but he had to admit it really did happen.

Aki had surprised him yet again with another one of his unique traits. Stubborn and headstrong as he might be, the blond was smart and cared for himself.

After trying to lock him out of his tiny apartment (a failed attempt which resulted in a broken door and a forceful hug from behind) the younger had yelled profanities at him, colorful names coming out of those pink lips as he was lifted over the man's broad shoulders and taken to the limo.  
“ _You know what! I changed my mind about you, you fucktard! I don't wanna do this deal anymore!_ ” He had threatened the crime lord, and for once, Asami really did stop in his movement's of securing the male in his seat.

“ _You want a relationship, but it seems like you aren't the best person for one._ ” He'd elaborated when asked why he was being so troublesome. “ _Do you even know how a healthy relationship even works?!_

“ _I might've agreed to your demands of being together for one week, but that doesn't mean I'll immediately move in with you! Why do you want such a thing?_ ” He'd asked.

“ _What, what else does staying together mean according to you, Akihito?_ ” Asami had angrily replied with a question of his own.

“ _Well, jee, I don't know!_ ” The blond threw his hands in the air, huffing. “ _How about going out sometime, or, exchanging numbers or, the both of our opinions actually having_ _importance instead of just yours_?” He'd yelled in frustration and that's where the older male had been caught off guard. “ _I don't need your pity, I don't need your money, nor do I need your fame! Just give me my space when I need it and listen to me, don't just assume I'll downright agree to whatever you say because it's you!_ ” He then had crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at the older man.   
He realised, that the younger really was different from all those he'd met, and that, instead of just having the honour of being in Asami Ryuichi's radar, he wanted to be treated as an equal. And the man could understand that, he too was once like the youth in front of him, insecure but determined about his actions, looked down on by people bigger than him, influential, powerful. He didn't wish for Takaba to have to fight tooth and nail to be respected as well, not when beside him.

He'd apologized to the blond, and meant his every word. Pleaded then, for the other to listen and come live with him, explaining that it would be better that way for they would be able to spend more time together, get to know each other's differences and that he really would look out of place had he moved in to Aki's place (not that the male would welcome him in) and, if they were together, Asami could also take care of him. A suggestion, which seemed to have offended the young beauty, for he got red in the face and once more yelled at him. “ _What makes you think I can't take care of myself_?!”

In the end though, after blurred out words and many arguments, he somehow managed to convince the younger to come live with him. “ _Kirishima_ ,” He'd called to his secretary. “ _Get the men and pack his things up_.”

“ _Yes sir._ ” The other replied right in time with Akihito's last outburst.

“ _Only for one week!_ ” That hadn't been of much importance though he'd obliged, the male didn't have much to own to begin with, and no matter the amount of belongings packed, the room he'd assigned for Takaba would still look empty. Nevertheless, what was packed consisted of just one week's worth of clothing, necessities and sketchpads alongside painting materials (not that the businessman hadn't sighed out his complaints, something which amused the other to no end).   
That was also the time when Asami had been called inside by his right hand man, and a beautiful piece of art was shown to him, undoubtedly, made by the artist himself.   
_The piece consisted of a beautiful black panther, its body taking up more than half of the large canvas, its lips curled upwards in a smirk like smile and it's golden eyes glinting in hidden mischief. Its shiny fur almost real to the touch, was highlighted by yellowish background, long endless grass. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful painting he'd ever set his eyes on, and he would pay any amount of money just to have it._

But, he couldn't yet mention his knowledge of the art piece to its maker, for as far as he could tell the male didn't want him to see it. Was he perhaps embarrassed?  
So, unfortunately, it had to stay in the tiny apartment, at least for now. As everything needed was packed, he headed back to the vehicle to sit beside his would be lover and kissed the top of his head, a knowing smile on his face, which had confused the other to no end. Not questioning though, Aki had settled back into his seat and watched the scenery pass by as they sped away to the man's penthouse. He hadn't admitted anything, but Asami knew the male had been a little nervous.

When back home, the blond and him had gone up ahead of his men who would transport the former's belongings up in his room. Akihito had waited for them by the front door, wanting to help while he had gone into his home study to get some work finished. No later than ten minutes, the youth had barged into it, slamming his fists on the yakuza's work table and complained that the men wouldn't let him help them.  
The raven had chuckled, amused to no end as he only pulled the artist into his lap and continued work. It would be troublesome if his kitten wouldn't let the men do their job, and he hadn't complained, much, about where he was seated.  
Not too long after, Kirishima had come to announce that the blond's belongings had been put to the room, and whether he wanted the men to arrange them or if he himself would do it.

“ _I'll organise them myself_!” The younger had said, still grumpy about not having helped them, as he clawed at the businessman's face to get away. Then the yakuza had been left in only the company of his longtime friend, an amused smile on his face as he signed away.

“ _He is quite something._ ” The bespectacled man had commented as he was excused to attend to different matters.

“ _Quite something indeed._ ” He'd agreed. After half an hour, he got up and went to check on the other male, leaning against the door frame, quiet as he watched the youth crawl around his room, organising things into drawers and lower shelves. He'd noticed, that he wouldn't get up on his feet, which concerned him greatly, but still, he didn't say anything.  
The sun was setting, and he'd decided to leave the blond to his own devices as he went to order dinner.

After filling his stomach, the blond fell asleep on the couch and here they were. Him having to attend to some business and the younger catching up on some rest.  
“Well, it's time to get going.” Asami muttered, moving to get up but a grip on his suit sleeve caught him off guard. As he looked down, the man faced a very distressed side of the young beauty. Whimpers escaping his lips and his closed eyes trembling in fear with his brows furrowed, Akihito looked like a scared child needing some comfort. The yakuza leaned down and did the only thing he thought would help, he kissed the boy's cheeks and forehead and caressed his hair in gentle strokes as he held his hand. Somehow, it worked and the blond relaxed under his attention, but still wouldn't let go when the golden eyed man made to leave.   
_This might take a while,_ Asami sighed, but then an idea came to his mind. With swift movements, he swept the sleeping male in his arms and walked in the direction of his room, all the while, the young male nuzzled into his neck and sighed in content, which made the yakuza smile as his gaze softened. Opening the door to the master bedroom, he pushed the weight of Takaba on one arm and threw the covers off the bed to then lay the male down.   
At last, he was released from the younger's hold and Akihito hugged his pillow instead, snuggling into the sheets and curling in on himself as Asami covered him up with the warm blankets. The man felt his chest swell in pride at the blond's eagerness to be surrounded by his scent, not that the youth would ever admit to it himself, and he kissed and caressed his cheek one last time before whispering, “ _Goodnight, my precious kitten_.”

He turned and left the room, closing the door after him and calling Kirishima. He had some instructions to give to his men in his absence, and documents to sign for his legal business, but first. “Lets go and pay this Yuri a visit, shall we, Kirishima?” He said when the man picked up his call. “And show the Arbatovs, not to scuffle around in my country without permission.” It's not that the uncle of his associate was doing anything wrong, at least from what he could see, but who knew what lied underneath the surface and, the man did fake his identity and lied to his kitten, deciveing him and God knew what he had planned to do with him when he would have come clean. It's a good thing that he took Akihito under his wing, right after their nasty ‘breakup’, Yuri Arbatov was not a man to be reasoned with. He had been mad, furious even, and all of the underworld knew that when an Arbatov was mad they were as if straight out of the asylum. They were insane, but not stupid. He wouldn't try anything over a civilian, however, he wouldn't risk an ambush on his territory.

“Inform Mikhail immediately, he better clean up his uncle's mess _or else._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then, now for the earlier plots I mentioned. You guys have voted wholeheartedly! But we will see until the end of next chapter, how many votes there will be. For now, these are the statistics;   
> Numbers four and five are in the lead, with number eight close behind. If you want the full summaries, remember to look at the end notes, of the previous chapter.
> 
> Plot 1; where Asami finds an almost corpse in the woods, 5 votes.  
> Plot 2; where Asami meets delinquent Takaba in the Academy, 5 votes.  
> Plot 3; Where Takaba wants revenge, 6 votes.  
> Plot 4; where neither of the two want to meet their fated mates, 12 votes.  
> Plot 5; Where Asami reacts to captive Takaba's heat, 12 votes.  
> Plot 6; where Asami rescues broken omega Takaba, 4 votes.  
> Plot 7; werewolf AU, 5 votes.  
> Plot 8; Where Asami comes to rescue his mate, 8 votes.  
> Plot 9; Finder Q&A, 0 votes.  
> Plot 10; Sequel, 3 votes.
> 
> Then again, I finally have a plot summary for 10, this story's sequel:
> 
> They say you can't love someone you just met, Akihito finally got why. You can't rush things into a relationship because of silly feelings and little actions, yet he did. And now he's paying for the consequences…  
> A broken heart.  
> He was afraid of that, he had sensed it since the beginning that the golden eyed kingpin wasn't to be trusted.
> 
> Yet, he pushed those thoughts aside and hoped for the best. The best that would never come.
> 
> They broke up, the results being dire for the both of them and neither could truly let go of the other. But Aki was too proud to go back, too headstrong to return like a dog to his master.  
> And Asami… he wouldn't look for him. And even if he did, he'd never find Takaba Akihito again.
> 
> Or so he thought…
> 
> They were still broken, still upset. And making decisions when you're angry was never the best thing.
> 
> So you guys keep voting if you haven't already, or if you ever change your decision. ;) I'll be right here! The next chapter will cover Aki's and Asami's seven days together and will also feature an extra present in the end.
> 
> Have a good day!


	7. Guy's night up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks and friends never were for a boring occasion, instead, a night filled with story telling 'till 1 in the morning is what happens.   
> Alternate title: Seven days and then an eternity with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm alive ^^;  
> ... another person in my life isn't though.. so, that's basically the reason why I wasn't updating... I guess it hit me hard, this is the first time that I've had someone so important to me slip away. It feels weird, wrong, surreal... It feels like a nightmare.. so, here I am, a month after his death, finally getting myself together enough to write and, I apologize you guys. I know that you all are understanding but... I still let you down another time. I'm sorry *bows*  
> I.. couldn't bring myself to write out happy moments when my whole world fell apart in a span of three weeks... Had a very dear friend of mine not been there when I needed her most... I probably would've given up on all my goals and beliefs, writing included. Because in the end, I will die as well... Nothing I do will ever matter so, being a great person really holds no meaning...
> 
> I'm sorry ^^  
> I had a few issues writing out the chapter and in the end, it turned out very different from its first draft. I hope you enjoy, I made this extra long as well.
> 
> P.S; announcement in the end.

Asami gazed at the sleeping form on his- no, their bed and let a small smile grace his features. Seven days and a lot more awaited them, with the blond's response to stay having been a yes (well, technically… it was more of a ' _you're doomed for life because you turned my life upside down_ ' kinda thing) and if the yakuza had anything to say about it, he was more than excited to go through life now that he had the right partner on his side.

Slowly, as if leaving was a punishment, he turned off the lights and closed the door so that the youth could sleep in peace. Turning his back to the door, the raven sighed as he walked towards the living area. Work would be hectic nowadays, even if he signed about a hundred documents and closed some other cases and deals before taking his leave from work, a lot more would await him. Kirishima had been a great help during his seven day leave, but there was only so much the secretary was willing to do.

 

Speaking of which…

 

“Is the brat asleep?” The bespectacled man came out of the kitchenette with two mugs of strong coffee, numerous papers taking up most of the space in the table he sat. Kirishima slid one mug to him as the raven sat down, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“I hope you don't make it a habit of calling him that.” He said instead, taking a small sip from his drink. “Just because he forbid you from calling him 'Takaba-sama' doesn't mean you can go on disrespecting him like that. He is still my partner, Kei.”

 

The other rolled his eyes, a gesture he only got to see when the two of them were alone. “Spare me, I'm calling him what you called him just earlier in the day, Ryu.”

 

“Oh, but I'm special.” The businessman laughed at his friend's irked expression. “Anyways, how have you been this last week?”

 

Kirishima raised an eyebrow. “Same old me. But the _real_ question is how have _you_ been this past week.” To that statement Asami laughed once more, feeling a little giddy just thinking of his time with the small kitten.

 

“I've been fine, _really_ fine.” He spoke truthfully, but such little closure was not near enough for his long time friend who narrowed his eyes in annoyance, knowing that the raven haired male only said so little to irk him. “Alright, alright,” Asami raised his hands in mock-surrender. “It's been a _fantastic_ time. Though short, I really did enjoy getting to know him up close, finding out some cute little quirks of his.” His lips quirked upwards, the image of his partner trying to do multiple tasks at once coming to mind.

 

“The first day I arrived late,” He begun his story telling. “But it was fine, I _guess_. We slept- and might I remind you that as much as a messy sleeper Akihito might be, he calmed down when I held him, he's a cuddler too- we slept 'till half past eight or so. The morning was an absolute mess. He took his sweet time taking his surroundings, and once he did, he shrieked louder than a banshee, I swear, I don't know how my ears survived.” Chuckling, Asami massaged his temples as if still hearing the male scream his head off. His friend just stayed quiet, an unusual glint in his glasses. “After reassuring him that, no, I did not start anything and that, yes, we just slept, he calmed down enough to get on with his morning routine. Sadly, Akihito refused to go through his morning routine with me and used the second bathroom.” A sigh escaped his lips, yet hell would break loose before anyone, him or Kirishima, admitted to him pouting like a child.

 

“I cooked breakfast, tamago gohan, he seems far too thin to be skipping meals or not eating healthy,” He mused, taking another sip from his coffee. “After finishing his plate, quite fast, he opted to watch me finish. I decided to strike up a little conversation, bringing up his nightmare, you remember that I told you he was a bit distressed when we went to see that Arbatov bastard, right?” The businessman questioned to which the other nodded his head. “He straight up tried to lie to my face Kei, insisting that he was fine and that there was no damn nightmare to begin with.” He grit his teeth, still a bit dejected about not being trustworthy enough for that information to be shared. 

 

“But why though, what's it matter if he spoke about it?” Kirishima questioned, confused and a little worried from the gloomy air that stuck to his friend. 

 

Asami shrugged, sighing. “Hell if I'd know. Something was obviously bothering him, but he refused to say anything. Just remembering him biting his lips off to keep from talking agitates me. Anyways…

 

“He brought up video-games to distract me from pondering about it. Cheeky little brat, wouldn't you say?” The bespectacled male took on a monotone look. He was just told not to call the younger male that. “He invited me to a game, and we spent about an hour or two with that. Me winning of course,”

The businessman droned on about his victories but the other male stopped listening, shock being too much to handle as the information of his boss actually playing video-games was too much to process. “-lost the first couple of times, but I got the hang of it fast, you should've seen his face. Priceless, and, would you believe that he had no clue I had just bought them for him? Hey, you listening? Kei?”

 

“Ah, yeah-yes, of course.” The addressed stuttered, slight pink dusting his cheeks at being caught gaping. “Ahem, you may continue…”

 

Asami looked amused, yet didn't press on the matter. “So, back to the topic.” He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “Having had enough of embarrassment being beaten by a ' _stupid old man_ ' as he put it,” Kirishima's eyebrows shot up once again. The brat dared? “Akihito decided to go out. He challenged me to a race but quickly wore off,” A look of concern flashed in his golden eyes, so fast that the normal eye would miss, yet the sharp secretary saw it. “So I had to carry him to wherever he wanted to hang out at.

 

“Can you believe he took us at some sort of pet shop? Seriously, is helping out at a shop his idea of fun? Turns out he knew the owner, a really shitty person who made me wanna strangle him to death.” The man's black eyebrow twitched, a forced grin on his face. “Yosan, I think was the fool's name. He even had the guts to confess that he had a crush on my Akihito. I quote, he said he would gladly admit to being in a happy marriage, but there were no stop signs on him.”

 

Kirishima simply furrowed his brows. “In Takaba-kun's presence?” Would he have to run a background check on this guy?

 

“No, apparently he isn't _that_ dumb.” The raven scoffed, his next words almost making the poor secretary's heart stop. “I handled it though, showed him the most obvious stop sign ever.”

 

“May I ask just _what_ did you do?”

 

“I kissed Akihito in front of his shop when we left. He was watching like a hawk, should've taken a picture of his face right then,” Asami chuckled, the memory of Yosan's gaping mouth and wide eyes appearing in the back of his mind. “It was hilarious.”

 

“Of course it was.” Kei sighed, he honestly thought that the man had _handled it_ handled it. The boss of Scion was quite impulsive after all. “What did Takaba-kun do? You weren't to start anything from as far as you told me.”

 

“He said that too, but you know what he actually meant when he set that rule Kei.” A small smirk graced the yakuza's lips.

Everyone knew that the businessman played by the rules, but Kirishima knew just how sneaky his boss could be. He played by the rules alright, but if he ever wanted to, he could bend the rules to his own liking. He was sneaky like that, ever since high school when they first met, probably even longer than that but the bespectacled man wasn't willing to bet just how long. “We then went for a late lunch at his favorite place, it actually wasn't so bad… for a run down street, the food was good. Afterwards we went-”

 

“Pardon my interruption,” Kirishima interjected. “You just had lunch? Nothing else happened?” To avoid that curious gaze the other took emptied his mug and sighed in content.

 

“Well… I might've set up a little prank.” He admitted, feeling like a little child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. His friend's gaze hardened and he found himself leaning back in his chair, with his hands up in front of him. “Nothing too serious, I just payed a good looking lady to pretend to be my high school friend when I took a break for the bathroom. After all, he had me fighting back my inner desires all noon, didn't he? It was just a little payback.

And it worked, my little kitten got jealous so he left to get drinks but never came back.” He leaned forward smiling. “He was getting drunk at the bar. He said that he didn't like to be a third party,” One couldn't ever know how straightforward his boy was when drunk. “And that if I wanted to spend time with my friends, I had to take him home first. So innocent and cute, isn't he?”

 

“Maybe so, but you shouldn't have done that. It was a little too much, the boy didn't even know you were upset earlier, did he?” The other male shook his head.

 

“Well, no, he didn't. When I told him how agitated I was all noon he was surprised, but he got mad fast. He said that I should've talked to him about it, not keep it to myself.”

 

“Let that be a lesson to you.” Kirishima sipped his coffee, avoiding his boss's small glare and promise of hell. “What happened next?”

 

“I took him to my favorite art gallery. Turns out, some of his works were there too.” The golden eyed male explained, smirk firm on his face. “I called the manager and told him to empty the place beforehand, so it was just me and Akihito. Akihito was surprised to see where we were. He was sort of mad, at first, but then he went along with it. He even opened up to me that time..” A faraway look stood in his eyes, his fingers unconsciously clenching into a fist on the table. 

Yes, the blond got all emotional and shared with him some of the best and some of the worst moments of his life. All relating to the paintings he had made that stood on the walls. Tears had fallen from his hazel eyes as he reminisced the time when he was almost paralyzed, his whole body trembling in fear. He told Asami how he had felt so scared and alone, how it felt like he would never be able to walk again. How _useless_ he had felt.

 

The entire time the yakuza listened, offering his own emotional support and holding the youth when he needed it, giving him a shoulder to cry on.

‘ _You have me now, it's ok, I'm here._ ’ He'd murmured in his ear, glancing at the first ever painting his kitten had created. Instead of it being something dark and terrifying, the male had painted a small seashore, with trees and some grass on the side, where a person stood in the middle of it, reaching out to a leaving boat. He knew what it represented, Akihito's dreams, hopes, entire life leaving him behind. 

But it wasn't like that, he was with him now, he wouldn't let those kinds of thoughts bother him.

“Guess who got a make-out session.” He smirked, making his friend tense and sigh.

 

“Spare me the details please.” He murmured, taking their mugs and moving to the kitchenette with the chuckling raven following in tow.

 

“Come on, Kei. It was just intense kissing, nothing more.” Asami snickered, amused by the bespectacled man's antics. “Anyways, we went home, ate ordered sushi and went to bed. He went to his own room but later in the night, much to my surprise, the little kitten slipped into my room.” He shook his head with a sigh, he'd almost shot the brat. “He was shaking and trembling like death haunted him..” And he still had no idea on what that was all about. “So you can guess that the next day started out much like the first.” 

He huffed, keeping his amusement at bay as his friend washed their mugs. “Either way, I got him to sleep in the same bed with me.”

 

“Hn? How so?” The secretary asked, momentarily stopping his dish washing to turn and look at him.

 

“Well…”

_He woke to the sound of shrieking, once again opening his eyes to the sight of a wriggling blond. Only this time, the other was having a much harder time getting away, tangled up in the sheets, his struggles seemed too comical, yet when he did manage to unwrap his thighs his legs seemed to stop working, causing the youth to fall backwards. Asami sprung forward, catching the male by his shoulders and twisting his body so when they fell he took all the impact, the blond securely wrapped in his arms. “Ahh… Good morning kitten?” His back hurt if only a little bit, a slight sting in his shoulders making him catch his breath, but when he opened his golden eyes to greet his boy, his tongue got tied up, the sight too good for words._

 

_His partner was at a loss of words, still processing their positions. The male gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and if the picture wasn't erotic enough for the older man, his cheeks gained color fast, the blush adding to to his beauty perfectly and making the yakuza fall for the other all over again. “Uhhh..” Those hazel eyes widened and his brows furrowed, another shriek coming out of his lips as his muscles worked to get him up on his feet and away from the (partially naked perfect) body under him. As luck would have it though, Aki slipped and once more fell over the stronger male, their faces inches apart._

 

_“Well, aren't you feeling active today.” The raven commented, his lips giving a small quirk at the ends and causing the younger to blush harder._

 

_“Shu-shut u-up! You-you bastard why the hell am I doing back in here?!?” The blond pushed against the other's chest, unintentionally getting a feel of his muscles, to put some space between them. If only he could get his legs to cooperate, that would be_ so _much easier. “I went to sleep in my room last night!” He yelled, finally managing to at least sit up straight, even though it was still on the other's lap._

 

_“Hm, well,” Asami decided to get comfortable, the view was amazing as it was, he might as well get to enjoy it. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles over the bed, a smirk present on his face as his eyes raked up and down the blond's body. “It seems that your body missed mine kitten, you sneaked in my bed right as I was falling asleep.” He explained, his orbs fixated on the other's milky skin._

 

_“Like hell I did!” His kitten denied, clenching his fists by his sides._

 

_“You did.” Asami accused with finality in his tone, making the artist look away in shame. “I take it you sleepwalk a lot then?”_

 

_“I… guess you could say that…” Akihito murmured, stealing a glance at his chest before turning away again. “It happens especially when I have nightmares or feel distressed, or even when I really miss someone-” He explained on habit, only catching himself in the end when he realized what and who he was spilling his beans to. Said man's eyes brightened like a child's on Christmas, his smile widening to show his pearly teeth. “Um, I-I meant-”_

 

_“Did you miss me kitten?” The raven haired male inquired, his left hand going up to cup the other's reddened cheek._

 

_“As if!” Takaba once again denied, this time hitting the older male's chest on impulse. “That's not what I meant!”_

_Suddenly, Asami got up, making him fall backwards on the side of the bed and trapped between the male's strong arms. “Um..” The raven's face was too close for comfort, his eyes far too intense for his heart._

 

_“So then, you had a nightmare.” Stated the panther, their noses almost touching._

 

_“I did not!” The blond hissed, shying away as red dyed his cheeks and the top of his nose. Taking a glance at the man he reminded himself to gulp down the truth that both of those statements were true. He did remember having a nightmare and the only place to feel safe was-_

 

_“Then what?” -in the crime lord's arms. He chose not to reply, turning his head away but yet that seemed to be a mistake as he could now feel the other's hot breath on his skin._

_Ever so slowly, Asami landed a kiss on the crook of his neck, making his breath hitch and his body twitched._

 

_“Wh-what are you doing Asami?” He pushed on the man's chest, trying to put some space between them but the other wouldn't budge, opting instead to kiss the inside of his ear. “A-Asami we had a deal!”_

 

_In a swift move the older male had his wrists trapped above his head on the bed, putting him in an awkward body position as his chest was forced outwards and his head resting on the soft mattress with the raven gazing down at him with a predatory look. It didn't matter that he couldn't feel his legs, he was still sort of straddling the other's hips. “Worry not kitten,” That smooth voice echoed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I haven't forgotten about our deal, and I have no intention of breaking it, these are just small couple things, aren't they?”_

_Another kiss to his jaw had him breathless. “I've been in total control haven't I? In fact, I believe that you're the one who's  scared he'll go back on his word.” The raven grinned devilishly._

 

“He fell for that, said he was not and in the end, decided we'd share a bed together.” Asami chuckled as his friend did the same, all the while shaking his head.

 

“Well, he _is_ impulsive.”

 

“That he is.” Ryuichi confirmed, resting his chin on his palm. They were now seated back at the table, waiting for Suoh to arrive with other drinks. “But he isn't fully active, as a matter of fact, I think he's actually holding back on his instincts.” 

He continued when his right hand man raised a brow. “He thinks most things through, since he now has to think of his health. His recklessness and impulsiveness have caused damage to his body and mental health, despite him still acting on instinct, he's more careful with his decisions.”

 

“I see.” Kirishima murmured under his breath. “Could've fooled me.”

 

Asami gave a hearty laugh, _that was his kitten_. “Well, the second day passed by fast. He didn't have it in him to get up,” - _couldn't_ get up - “So we stayed in bed the entire morning. Watching his favorite series on TV, but pretty much just him and I playing… 20 questions, was it?… over and over again. He inquired a lot about me, and in turn I got to know more about him. His favorite color, food, place. How he learned to paint, stuff like that.” The kingpin looked over the scenery of Tokyo. “Before I knew it we had both fallen asleep again, yet somehow he got up earlier.” His lips unconsciously curled upwards in a gentle smile. “He took a picture of me with his camera and even made a small sketch. That's pretty much all that's notable of the day,” He decided to leave out the part of the _ridiculous_ dance off battle the two had earlier in the day, or how Akihito had him try to make a painting and miserably fail at it, or the small paint fight that took place afterwards. Kirishima didn't need to know about that, he didn't need to know that in the morning of the third day he called someone to repaint his walls while he and Aki were out. Absolutely not. He refused to meet the bespectacled man's eyes and kept looking out of his window.

 

“Now wait a-” The secretary started to protest but was quickly interrupted by the head of Scion who once again begun telling his story.

 

“The third day we went to a theme park,” He said, ignoring Kirishima's stutters and cries of attention. “A water themed park.” He corrected, scratching his head. “Hopped on to many rides, are in a restaurant nearby fully soaked but it was actually kind of enjoyable, not having to keep up appearances for once.” His mind brought up an image of a dripping wet Akihito and he strained not to think too much about it, thinking about how delectable the blond was in his see through shirt and black shorts. Quite a sight indeed.

 

While Asami kept reminiscing their time and going on about how hot it was in his clothes when the kitten was like that, his friend had gone slack jawed. “Wait a second!” He shrieked, just now remembering to ask. “You've been going around doing all these things in public?!”

 

“Well, that's what I'm saying, isn't it?” The raven responded with his own question. “Are you ok, Kei?” His friend did look kind of pale, had he gone too far with his describing? Well, he knew that Kirishima did get flustered easily even though he was happily married and all that, but it wasn't _that_ bad now was it?

 

“Wha-When-How?” The male stammered to find the right words, hands on his head as if tragedy had struck. “How did I not know of this?! What would your partners say boss?” At Kirishima's terrified expression, with his hands on his desk as if the world had fallen on his shoulders, Asami couldn't help but laugh. 

“What…?” The secretary was at a loss for words.

 

“I haven't been going out as a businessman Kei.” The younger of the two laughed. What a ridiculous thought. Yet the other had yet to catch on. Who could blame him, he was listening to his boss tell him about his week of doing stuff that were so not like him, surely that would be enough for anybody. “I wouldn't go out dressed in a suit and tie when that brat asks me to do weird stuff left and right, not that he would let me step foot out of my apartment looking as myself anyways.” He elaborated with a soft smile on his face. “I've been going out dressed as your overly handsome teenager.” He gave a wink towards the now (hardly) cool and collected male. “He had me wear ripped jeans, T-shirts and even messed my hair up and put a hat backwards on my head. I was pretty unrecognizable.”

 

“Ah..” Was all that managed to slip out of the secretary's mouth as he sank onto his seat. “That's a relief.” All the rumors he'd have to disperse otherwise…

The yakuza felt for him, _perhaps it's time I gave him a pay raise._

 

“Well anyways, after lunch we went shopping.” He huffed, still a bit embarrassed about that one. “He wanted to see me in more… _usual_ clothing other than custom made clothes. So we went to one, really cheap place.” It was a nightmare, an enjoyable one but still a nightmare. “I bought some stuff to please him and whisked him away to one of _my_ favorite stores afterwards.”

 

Kei raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Payback of course,” The other grinned. “I wanted to see him in good clothing just as much as he wanted to see me in street clothes. You should've seen his face.” Another laugh ripped from his throat, the rich sound bringing some sort of joy in his friend.

 

“Well, I'm glad you've had fun.”

 

“Oh, believe me _I did_.” The yakuza confirmed. “I bought him three pairs of suits, five tops, two pairs of foot wear and I even bought him some camera and painting equipment later in the day.” Asami counted, struggling to remember everything. One thing was clear to him though. “He refused at first, going as far as to hold my arm away from the counter so that I wouldn't spend so much on him. Needless to say that in the end I got him everything.”

 

“Expected.” Kirishima said with a shake of his head as the sound of the door bell caught their attention. “At last, took him long enough.” He complained, getting up to open the door in his friend's stead.

It was Suoh with their drinks, the blond grinned and marched past the shorter male.

 

“I hope I didn't miss out on anything?” Suoh chuckled at his colleague's annoyed expression and made himself at home. He flashed his boss a toothy grin and raised the bag of expensive drinks to eye level. “I brought appetizers!”

 

Asami returned the friendly aura, motioning for the giant to take a sit at the table. “Kazumi, right on time.” He greeted while they took some glasses and set out the drinks on the table. “I was just getting to the good parts.” He winked in mischief and the blond laughed at their bespectacled friend's huff. 

 

“So you did get in his pants,” He mused as they drank.

 

“Did you ever have any doubts?” The other asked with a quirk of his brow, hiding a smile behind his glass. The older male shook his head no, his expression mirroring Asami's. “So as I was saying, after going shopping his friends called. They had a meeting planned.”

 

_“Yes, yeah it's on for tomorrow!” The blond talked  to the phone, distancing himself in a corner of the room to low his voice into a whisper. That in itself made the yakuza alert and suspicious as he set the bags of clothing down on the hallway to near his kitten. “Of course I haven't forgotten! No, no I won't cancel, I wouldn't miss it for the world. That will not be a problem Kou,” He stressed out. “I'll get out of it, there's nothing he can do about it.” Aki hissed. “Yeah, yeah, see ya there.” He ended the call with a sigh, turning around, oblivious to the looming presence behind him, he almost bumped into the firm chest of the kingpin._

_“A-Asami?”_

 

_“Who were you talking to, kitten?” The raven asked, crossing his arms over his torso and holding his chin up high, a scrutinizing gaze pinning the younger to the spot._

 

_“My friend, why?” Akihito murmured. “Jealous much?”_

 

_“As a matter of fact yes, I am.” Asami confirmed, a strange aura radiating off of him in waves. “Any plans for tomorrow?”_

 

_“Well, I was gonna go at this party..”_

 

_“I'll be coming with.” The raven stated with finality, sending the younger to a screeching marathon._

 

_“No way! Like hell you are!” He yelled, balling his fists in his sides as his partner moved away._

 

_“I am, so deal with it.”_

 

_“Asami!” The artist chased after the addressed, “You can't come with me! It's my friend's birthday, we had planned this long before our deal, no way was I cancelling last minute!”_

 

_“And I'm not telling you to,” Asami clarified. “I'm telling you, I'm joining you.”_

_His eyes glinted in a rich golden color that immobilized the youth. But he couldn't give up the fight just yet._

 

_“But why?!”_

 

_“Because we had a deal, seven days together we would get to know each other in all aspects. Friends included,” The businessman's tone left no room for argument. “Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with.”_

 

_“Alright, fine.” Aki huffed. “Let's say that you did come along, what would you do? What if my friends don't want you there? What would you do then?” He inquired in irritation. “You're being way too impulsive!”_

 

_“Nothing that can't be fixed beforehand.” Asami stated, holding out his palm. “Give me your phone.”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_“Your phone,” The male repeated. “Give it to me.”_

 

_“Why?” The other questioned, yet still doing what he was told. The older male gratefully took it and searched through the call logs, finding the most recent one and dialling it. “What are you doing, Asami?” The yakuza didn't answer, instead holding the phone to his ear with a strange smile on his face._

 

_“Hello, Kou? Yes, I'm Aki's partner. How would you like a change of plans at one of my clubs for tomorrow?”_

 

 

“I invited them to one of my less popular clubs. Of course, my Akihito didn't like the sound of that, and he struggled to get the phone away, but his friends agreed fairly quickly.” He finished his glass and refilled it. “So, the forth day we went out. I had tp carry him almost the entire way to the club as we went on foot. His request.” The raven took a gulp. “He said, and I quote, _there was no way he would go out with a snobby rich fucktard like me._ ”

At that statement Suoh spit his drink and burst out laughing, his large hand hitting the table numerous times before he calmed down, while Kirishima stood frozen to the spot with his mouth agape, a little bit of his drink drooling down his chin.

 

“Is he _mad_?” The bespectacled man questioned, wiping his face with the back of his palm at their amused expressions.

 

“No,” Asami answered him.

 

“Just stupidly brave.” Finished the bodyguard with a smirk. Even his boss' irked expression didn't manage to make him swallow the truth. “And naive.”

 

“I thought it was obvious by now Kei.” The golden eyed male teased, setting one foot over the other as he put the glass down.

 

“Shut up.” His friend responded as he gulped down the rest of his liquor and Asami's grin grew wider.

 

“Why, anything for you Kei.” He laughed at the glare he received. “Back to topic,” He cleared his throat. “We met his friends by the entrance of the club and escorted them inside. I almost had to fire a guard for his insolence, the manager was the one to recognize me.” The man sighed, massaging his temples as if thinking whether or not he should find new staff.“For the time being I found them a table and told them to order anything, and gad a little meeting with the manager. When I came back most of the brats were dancing, Aki, and Takato, I think was his name, alongside two others were at the table with their drinks.” He huffed and a smile appeared on his usually stoic face. “He had ordered the cheapest drink there, awkwardly talking to his friends, in which I assume was a conversation about us, and searching the crowd every now and then.

 

“For some reason, he seemed a bit wary, as if he was afraid of something.” Asami sighed. “I took my place beside the boy and ordered him another drink, we didn't do much. Neither of us felt like dancing and besides, his friend decided to strike up a conversation with me. He wanted to make sure that while I did spoil his friend with gifts and such, that I meant no harm. Which I did not, whatever Aki chose to do after our deal was finished, it was his decision.” He broke into a grin, “But of course, that wouldn't stop us from meeting over and over again on pure _coincidence_.” 

 

Suoh snorted as the bespectacled man shook his head. It was becoming quite a habit for the mother hen as things seemed to get more and more _Asami-ish_ as minutes passed. The raven chuckled, knowing this full well. “About an hour or so later, and mind you they did not seem to tire out, I was surrounded by a bunch of drunk males who were intent on having fun all day and all night long. Takato-kun was too busy trying to gather everyone in one place, so it was just me and the kitten on our table.” His gaze hardened. “I was called over by some staff because of some issues that needed taking care of, so I asked whether it was fine for him to stay alone or if he wanted to come.”

 

‘ _'M fine you -hic- shitty basrad! -Hic- Go 'way!_ ’ 

 

“Of course he didn't want to come, but…” He grit his teeth. “I shouldn't have left him on his own either.”

The other two waited for him to elaborate with hitched breaths, suddenly feeling alert from the yakuza's aura. “He was feeling so on edge because someone had his eyes on him.” Asami growled out. “Someone… someone had gone over to him when I left, he was-” A gulp. “He was forcing him to kiss and make out and..

I lost control, the moment I saw him like that… I saw red. I went up to the guy and broke a few bones.” He sighed, ruffling his hair. Staying silent a bit more, he gulped down the rest of his glass and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. The raven took a few more calming breaths before continuing. “Akihito was trembling, his whole body shaking with tremors. Yet, he refused to leave immediately, even his friends got worried but he insisted on staying. He kept refilling his glass with trembling hands and after the third drink I told his friends we were leaving. I took him outside and-” Then the businessman stopped. His golden orbs glazed as he filled his glass one more time. 

Unknown to his colleagues, underneath the table his pants were beginning to constrict him, begun feeling too tight. “And then, I called Kei.” The addressed coughed and looked away as the blond giant only needed to take one look between them and realize what had transpired. 

 

“Pft, so you _did_ go back on your word!” He accused his superior with a huge grin plastered in his face. “The great Asami Ryuichi finally lost his control.” He burst out laughing, drinking straight from his bottle.

 

“I _didn't_.” Asami quickly denied, setting his glass down harshly. He seemed to stumble in choosing his next line of words, an action deemed impossible by those who thought they knew him. _Was the liquor finally getting to him?_

His breathing became slower, as if he was holding his breath, and his hands started trembling. “He, Akihito was the one to do it.” He finally said, letting the shock fall over the other two, even Kirishima, who had been near when it had happened didn't know that it was in fact the younger to take the first step. The Secretary and the bodyguard shared a look, both equally confused and, realizing this, Asami snapped. “He was _drunk_!” 

Honestly, what did they expect? “Drunk, afraid and attracted to someone all in the same time don't really make up for good decisions you know.”

 

“Ok,” Suoh scratched his chin. “But you still went along with it, wasn't he mad afterwards?”

 

“There was no rule saying I couldn't,” The other sighed, still feeling a bit constricted as he turned the other way. “And I did try to hold back.” He added then. 

 

_‘Asami..’_ He hid his face in his palms. _‘'Ssami!’_ His golden orbs glazed over in lust, the feeling of starvation overwhelming him. ‘ _Asami, please I-’_ He ruffled his raven locks, wishing that he was alone. _‘I want you…’_ The tent in his pants got even bigger, just remembering how the other's lips spoke his name. _‘Ryuu-’_

 

“Ryu!” The annoyed voice of his right hand man brought him back from the world of memories. 

 

“Yes?” He responded, straightening up despite his inner discomfort. 

 

“ _Then_ what happened?” The giant asked.

 

“Then…” The sight of a blushing Akihito in an apron. “Then-” 

_Come on, Asami! The fifth day!_ He gulped, finding it hard to speak, all the while his two most trusted stared at him, waiting for an answer. “We-”

 

“ _I found out of his allergies towards cats._ ” Another voice interrupted him, a very grumpy and annoyed voice.

All three of them turned to look at the yakuza's partner, dressed in just an over-sized T-shirt that hung over one shoulder and ended just over the knees. 

Akihito was _not_ happy. His sleep filled eyes glared at them, his posture screaming punishment that _wouldn't really befall on them_ but one look and one would be able to say that he was angry.

If they didn't peg him for a little mad child that is, the pout on his lips and crossed arms made him look way younger, and, in a certain crime lord's case, cuter. “The sixth day I realized that bastard doesn't actually know how to drive a motorcycle, which by the way, it is extremely stupid to own one when you don't intend on _using_ it!” The artist begun stomping over to their table, coming to a halt behind his lover's chair and glaring daggers at the male. “And the seventh day he tripped over his feet and made a child cry in public. Now..”

His hazel eyes turned to the other two males in the room. “ _Get the fuck out and let me sleep in peace._ ” 

 

All three of the businessmen gulped, one in hidden embarrassment while the other two in confusion, not knowing what to do. “Well,” Suoh spoke up, always the brave one. “I must bid you goodnight, Asami-sama,Takaba-sama, I'll be taking my leave.” He hurried past the youngest in the room, trying to hold in his laughter at the others' expressions. 

 

Once the bodyguard was out of the room, Kirishima stood as well. He bowed towards his superiors and repeated the blond's words before taking his leave. Right at the door though, his phone vibrated in his pocket, signalling a message. 

It was from the kingpin himself; _Don't think you're getting off easy just because I didn't ruin your little play earlier Kei. I'll have you do half of my paperwork for drugging my drink so that I would spill everything. Inform Kazumi as well. He's not getting out of it either._

 

The bespectacled man whipped back around to protest in someway, or at least express his annoyance, but as he did so, he wished he hadn't. He wished that he had just sighed it away and left without a word, as when he did turn around, his boss was already calming down the hissing kitten.

Their tongues entwined as their bodies moved in sync, the younger already being held up by the yakuza's arms with his legs wrapped around the panther's legs.

Kirishima immediately turned his back to them and rushed to the door, its safety not being fast enough to cover his boss' final words. “ _Right on time kitten, I was just thinking of having a round or two with you._ ”

 

He did _not_ sleep well that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where this book officially ends! However, as you can see, I've still got one more chapter to make for it to be over. Why? Well..  
> So, as I have mentioned in the earlier chapters, more stories will follow this one, however, with my vacation going to hell I don't think I'll be able to finish my next work even if I try to write a lot harder than now, since two of my uncle's and an aunt will be coming from Italy with their kids, it will be quite hectic around here. And then if I don't finish my books during summer, it is unlikely that I will update much during my school year; it's the last year of high school so I have to work very hard, I need to get a scholarship, and with me not being a straight A student, a full scholarship is unlikely, I need to get a medium one at least. My family won't really be able to support both me and itself when I go to college, since corruption is a common thing among the professors. So you decide, will you be patient with me to stick until the end of my next story, or would you like me to just write my next book during next summer?  
> Comment down below, I'll be listening to your thoughts for a full day before coming to conclusion. 
> 
> Which is why I've left out a place for another chapter, which will be a bonus to this story. I will update it with an announcement of whether or not I'll be writing again for this summer.  
> By the way, if I do write, I will try to tackle two stories at once. One which you guys wanted the most, and one that I wanted the most. Let's take a look at the plots:
> 
> Plot 1; where Asami finds an almost corpse in the woods, 5 votes.  
> Plot 2; where Asami meets delinquent Takaba in the Academy, 7 votes.  
> Plot 3; Where Takaba wants revenge, 9 votes.  
> Plot 4; where neither of the two want to meet their fated mates, 14 votes.  
> Plot 5; Where Asami reacts to captive Takaba's heat, 14 votes.  
> Plot 6; where Asami rescues broken omega Takaba, 5 votes.  
> Plot 7; werewolf AU, 7 votes.  
> Plot 8; Where Asami comes to rescue his mate, 10 votes.  
> Plot 9; Finder Q&A, 0 votes.  
> Plot 10; Sequel, 6 votes.
> 
> You guys especially liked plot 4 and five, but you liked them enough to have them in a draw. I'll be breaking that draw and give my own vote for plot five! Whohoo XD  
> As for the other story.... It's a secret!
> 
> Btw, you guys just as I thought I had all the possible plots jotted down, another plot came to mind!  
> BTW BTW, I'm thinking of changing the sequel's plot. You decide, what do you wanna read?  
> 1\. A break up between Asami and Akihito?  
> or  
> 2\. A get together between Asami, Mikhail and Fei Long to defeat a common enemy, all the while still trying to protect their loved ones?  
> Either way, I think this work might turn out into a trilogy.


	8. Bonus: A Night Of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all is over, all the couple wants to do is just to be in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, three beach days this year. Well, technically two, since I didn't really take a dip last time. And my ears were blocked!  
> Ugh, well, I'm still wondering when we'll get our school books... I still gotta change classes too...  
> Important note at the end!

_Their bodies danced in sync, both equally starved and both equally satisfied, but not yet. Not enough, the friction between them wasn't satisfying enough. They needed more._

 

“A-Asa-” The smaller form gasped out, hands reaching to grasp his lovers neck as he cried in ecstasy. His lithe frame was pressed further into the firm chest of the other, the feeling of his muscles digging in his back was undescribable. “Ah!”

 

“Hush now kitten.” The older male whispered in his ear, proceeding to then nip at it. His right hand went south while the other continued teasing his left nipple. The blond bit back a whimper, coming close to release of not for the hand at the base holding him back. “Shall we take this to bed?” The panther spoke in that husky voice, leaving no room for arguments. “Or,” He licked the blond's neck. “Shall we continue this here?”

Without warning, he flipped Aki around on the counter so that he was now facing him. Gently caressing the skin between the younger man's thighs, Asami leaned forward to press  light kisses on his temple, straddling his hips with his hands. Once he had the young man moaning out his name, the raven took a moment to lean back and enjoy the view his lover was providing him with. “ _You're perfect like this,_ ” He murmured as he took a bite out of the delicious sight.

 

The words spoken made the blond both sigh in content and blush like no tomorrow. “D-Don't say that! Ah-!” The actions of the other left him breathless as his member was taken into a very hot cavern. “ _Mhh_ ,” If he wasn't the one on the end of it, he would brag about the sight of having the mighty Asami Ryuichi bent only for him. “A-Asa- Ahhhh!” Two digits found their way inside his itching hole. “ _Asami_!”

 

“You're so eager, kitten.” The addressed commented as he found the other's sweet spot with ease. “What would happen if I were to do…” He pressed against that one spot. “This?” 

His actions weren't in vain, as the naked beauty cried out in ecstasy, making Asami chuckle as he caressed the blond's length.

 

“N-no! A-Ah!~” Akihito gasped out, his hands flailing to stop the other's movements but to no avail, all knew that the great Asami Ryichi was unstoppable once he set his mind to something, yet, that didn't mean that the blond couldn't try. “No-not here!” He yelled, “Not here ok?”

 

“Oh?” Asami  momentarily stopped, “So you _want_ to take this to the bedroom, don't you, kitten?” The blond blushed profoundly, squirming in his hold yet not denying the man's statement either ( _as if his hard on wasn't proof enough_ ).

 Chuckling at the lack of response, the golden eyed male scooped the younger in his arms, guiding his thighs so that they would wrap around his waist and kissing him like no tomorrow. He made through the hallways through muscle memory and pushed open the master bedroom door, still holding the artist in his arms. Never once did they stop for air, until the blond's back hit the soft bed. “ _I'll take you, to the ends of the abyss and back, Akihito._ ” The yakuza growled over the young man's head.

 

Never one for warnings, he pushed himself inside the blond, relishing the feel of his Akihito's insides tightening around him as said man mewled in response. “Ah~! Ah~!”

 

 

 

_Their bodies danced in sync, but neither was satisfied. They held each other  till the early hours of morning, when the night begun to fade and love marks decorated their beings. It was an appreciated feeling that fluttered in his stomach, when the blond woke up to the sight of the kingpin sleeping. Ever so slowly, he left a chaste kiss at the corner of the man's lips, choosing then to let his eyes close and hope that this dream would never end. But then, just as his hazel eyes were halfway closed, a chuckle reached his ears and the chest he was leaning started vibrating in sync with the melodic sound. His head shot up, eyes wide open in surprise at seeing the yakuza awake and staring back at him. “A-Asami!”_

 

“Well, _now_ you're just asking for it, aren't you,” In one swift move, the predator had the prey trapped beneath him, an evil grin forming on his lips as he called the blond's name. “ _A~ki~hi~to?_ ”

 

The addressed sputtered and squirmed to get away, a nice shade of red giving color to his cheeks. “L-l-le-let go of me!!!”

 

 

“ **You sex addict!!!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as some of you may already know, I have started my next fanfic! It's called 'Chanced Meeting', I hope you guys like it. I will try updating every two to three weeks, so you guys pick a day you like for updates since I will write regularly from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... ummm.. this is my first time doing..uh, mature writing so.. go easy on me? Oh and do tell me your thoughts!


End file.
